The Cop and The Con Series
by Jackilee
Summary: Part 12 is up! These are Tony and Neal friendship/brother/family stories NO Slash , usually involving a case or mention of a case. They take place in NY and D.C. Maybe slightly OOC, at times. And they involve both Tony and Neal whumpage...just because it makes me happy.
1. Strong Ties

STRONG TIES

**AN: I just finished watching the season 2 DVD of 'White Collar' and it's got me thinking of an White Collar/NCIS crossover. In my AU Neal and Tony are childhood friends. They were in military school together. They each went their own ways in life, but stayed in touch. Neal, of course, not letting Tony in on his 'entire' life. Now NCIS is in need of Neal's kind of expertise.**

**I wrote this story like I was going to divide it up into chapters and post it. But I decided instead to just post it as one story. I also left the ANs at the beginning of the chapters just because I felt they provided the required explanation.**

**But mostly I wrote this story to explore a buddy relationship between Tony and Neal, and I think it worked out pretty well. Enjoy.**

"I know a guy, Boss." Tony replied hesitantly.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded. "…Get him in here."

Ziva stood and grabbed her coat, ready to follow Tony out of the building.

"That's gonna be kind of difficult." Tony admitted.

"And why is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs irritation was beginning to show. "Either get him in here, or we go with something, someone else. What's the problem?"

"He's in New York and he can't exactly…leave." Tony said.

"And why is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs practically growled. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

Tony took a breath and rattled off what he had been so very hesitant to tell Gibbs. "My friend's name is Neal Caffrey. We…We met in military school and stayed friends after. He moved all over the US but we always kept in touch. Anyway, he dropped out of school. That was why he was in military school. But he got kicked out of there, too. He got into some 'less than legal' stuff. He has a great mind, Boss. His IQ was off the charts. He loves art. He can look at anything and reproduce it. It's a great talent…which led to…."

By this time a picture of Neal was plastered on the plasma.

Gibbs read from the screen. "….being caught by Agent Peter Burke of the White Collar Crimes unit in New York for art forgery and theft."

Tony nodded. "He…Neal's a good guy." He paused. "I mean aside from the theft and forgery thing."

"Uh, huh." Gibbs said, warily. "So, why is it he can't come to D.C.? Is he still in jail?" The info from his file was not as complete as Gibbs would have liked.

Tony sighed and waited for his headslap. "He's kind of confined to a 2-mile radius of the FBI's main office in New York. He wears an anklet. He's serving out his sentence as an FBI Consultant for the White Collar division."

Tony was not disappointed. "We want the piece, examined, DiNozzo! NOT stolen. Not forged! Examined."

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I understand that, Boss. But if anybody can find a hidden message in this thing, if there is one, it'll be Neal."

Gibbs sighed and looked at to the 4th floor landing, dreading his talk with the director. "Look, I gotta go convince Vance this is a trip we NEED to take on the government's dime." Gibbs started toward the stairs. "Your friend better deliver. Go down to Abby and have her wrap the painting and ship it to the New York office. Vance will call and make all the arrangements."

-New York-A few hours later-

"I just got a very strange and disturbing message from a Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS in Washington, D.C. He said he needed to have a painting examined and that you are they guy to do it."

Neal seemed to have no expression.

"What exactly does that mean? What's going on?" Peter questioned. "And why did this come to me? Hughes approved it and forwarded all the information to me. He said the director asked 'specifically' for you. He said an Agent Gibbs and an Agent DiNozzo would be flying in, in a day or two. They had already sent the 'evidence' ahead so we would have a head start on examining it, some sort of hidden message it's supposed to contain."

A small smile crossed Neal's face, but disappeared quickly.

"I saw that, Neal. If you're running another scheme, if this is some kind of joke. I…I'll send you back. I promise you I will. And I'll make sure you spend every day you have left in solitary." Peter threatened.

Neal grinned again. "It's nothing like that, Peter."

"Then what IS it like?" Peter asked, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

Neal just looked at him for minute. "What is that, the hands on the hips thing? Is that something they teach in FBI school? Rule 1…" Neal said using an authoritative voice. "…put your hands on your hips and you will intimidate your suspect and foil their fiendish plans."

Peter removed his hands from his hips.

"Is that like an FBI superpower?" Neal chuckled. "Now all you need is a cape."

"Get out of my office! Go!' Peter said, clearly annoyed.

Neal chuckled as he left the office. His expression changed as soon as he left. He would be very glad to see Tony. It had been a few years. But still, his visit had Neal worried.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

"I need this place clear, Mozzie." Neal said. "Anything involved with anything you're planning needs to be out of here. Gone!" Neal said helping Mozzie rid the place of any 'evidence' of any schemes. "Tony has a photographic memory, and he's like a dog with a bone."

"He's a fed." Mozzie said, putting the gathered items into a bag. "How bad…?"

"Peter knows 'Neal the con.'" Neal replied. "Tony knows 'Neal the man.'"

"Oh." Mozzie said, getting Neal's point.

"Oh, is right." Neal said. "And when Tony comes to my apartment, that's what he's gonna see, not the con."

"You mean, he doesn't know?" Mozzie asked, surprised.

Neal sighed, then nodded. "He knows. I never told him. But he knows. He 'investigates' for a living."

"What kind of investigations?" Mozzie asked, a little afraid for his own cover.

"He's been a detective with the police. He does crime scene investigations now." Neal explained, giving the highlights.

"Oh CSI, I can appreciate that." Mozzie zipped the bag as Neal looked around one last time. "The attention to detail…."

"Okay," Neal said, satisfied. "…we're clear."

Mozzie left soon after, taking the items with him.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Peter had the painting unwrapped and had it lying on the table in their meeting room when Neal came in the next morning.

"Well, Neal, here it is, just arrived today." Peter said as soon as Neal walked into the room.

Neal looked carefully at the subject. It's called The Scream, or, more accurately, Der Schrei der Natur (The Scream of Nature). It's the popular name given to each of four versions. They were created as both painting and pastels, by the Expressionist artist Edvard Munch between 1893 and 1910. Each shows a figure with an agonized expression against a landscape with a tumultuous red sky. The landscape in the background is the Oslofjod, viewed from Ekeberg, Oslo, Norway. This one is a pretty clever one, actually."

Neal straightened up and looked at Peter. "I would have to compare it against pictures of the original. But…what exactly are they looking for?"

"They were 'appropriately vague.'" Peter said.

"Which is 'fed speak' for they don't know what they're looking for." Neal stated.

"Pretty much." Peter started to pace. "These guys, these navy cops. I checked them out. Agent Gibbs is pretty tough. He's…he's a Marine, no nonsense kind of guy." Peter explained. "And this Agent DiNozzo is his second in command. They have a high success rate, Neal. I get the feeling you don't fool around with…."

"I got it, Peter." Neal said, looking up from studying the painting.

"This Gibbs is a bad ass, Neal." Peter restated, so Neal would get the point. "I don't need to be looking bad in front of a sister agency.

"Understood." Neal replied. He was still unsure of telling Peter about knowing Tony. He just had to be sure he was not messed, inadvertently, of course, in any military business. The thought of Tony possibly being after him for something, too, made him very, very uncomfortable.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

"Mozzie, just…just check it out for me." Neal pleaded.

Mozzie looked at his friend. He had never seen Neal quite so rattled before.

"Look, it's just that I know Tony. I know how his mind works." Neal said pacing his room. "If he has something, if he 'thinks' he has something, he won't let it go."

"Okay, Okay." Mozzie relented. "I'll check it out. But I can't see how our… 'recent activity' had…."

"Just check, Moz, okay, just check."

Mozzie got up to leave. He nodded and then headed out the door. Moz called a couple of hours later. They were in the clear with the military. Nothing to worry about there, Moz had told him. Neal collapsed onto his couch, thoroughly relieved. Now, he could really enjoy Tony's visit.

TBC

Chapter 2

**AN: Some of you may recognize the name Hastenburg and the painting referred to as 'Young Girl With Locket' from Season 1. I did an Internet search. It gave me only a picture of the painting and a name, C. Hastenburg. So the history of the painting and the artist himself are completely made up. Enjoy.**

Neal watched, somewhat amused, as Peter paced his office.

"You're gonna sweat through your suit." Neal said as he watched Peter.

"That noticeable, huh?" Peter replied as he straightened his tie. He continued to pace. "Military…all that 'Sir' stuff, it just reminds me of my Dad. Yes, Sir. No, Sir. I was the only kid at my school who 'didn't' call their dad, Dad." Peter straightened his tie for the millionth time.

"I didn't know your dad was military."

"He wasn't. I mean, not really." Peter replied. "He did his tour, like most young men did in his generation. It's just, when he came home, he kept the hair cut. And he kept the discipline."

Neal nodded. "You know…I really should tell you…."

"They're here." Peter said.

Neal looked at Peter, noting his nervousness. "You're meeting a fellow fed, not asking Elizabeth out for the first time." Neal paused. "Look Peter, I really need…."

"Can it wait, Neal?" Peter asked as he watched a junior agent point Gibbs and DiNozzo in the direction of his office.

Neal sighed, then muttered.. "You'll find out soon enough."

Peter introduced himself to Gibbs and DiNozzo. He then introduced them to Neal. They all shook hands.

"Let me see it." Tony requested, looking at Neal.

Neal sighed. He propped his leg up on a chair. The anklet showed under the hem of his pants.

By this time Diana and Jones were in the room and quick introductions had been made. Everyone in the room looked at Neal and Tony, very confused.

Tony smiled. "So what, when you go out of your invisible fence, it zaps you?"

"Oh, hilarious, you're a real comedian." Neal smiled. He paused. "It's good to see you again, Tony."

"You too, Neal." Tony said as they quickly embraced.

"So, you two know each other?" Peter observed addressing both Tony and Neal. "You should have told me." He said to Neal as an aside.

The others in the room were still getting over their confusion.

"I tried, but…" Neal started.

"Later, Neal." Peter said, ending the conversation.

"We met in military school. I was a couple years older. He…" Tony explained, reading Peter's reaction. "…we became friends. I decided to work within the law. He decided to…color outside the lines."

"I like the way you put that, great metaphor." Neal replied to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony replied.

"You were in military school!" Jones and Diana said almost simultaneously.

"Top of his class in firearms." Tony added.

Jones, Diana and Peter looked at Neal on that one. Neal shrugged. "I don't like them. That doesn't mean I don't know how to use one."

"Stroll down memory lane on your own time, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, finally speaking up. "We have a job to do. We don't have time to waste."

"Sure, Boss." Tony replied to Gibbs. "What about it, Neal?" Tony asked, referring to the painting.

They all gathered around the table where the painting lay. "Well, as I told Agent Burke before, it's one of 4 works entitled The Scream. They were created as both painting and pastels, by the Expressionist artist Edvard Munch between 1893 and 1910. Each painting shows a figure with an agonized expression. The landscape in the background is the Oslofjod, viewed from Ekeberg, Oslo, Norway. And this is a pretty good reproduction. But that's all it is, a reproduction. No real value in the painting itself, the paint and style used are way too modern. It's a knockoff, a pretty clever one, but still a knock-off."

"Why a clever one?" Tony asked.

They matched the paper in look, but not in texture. There are brushstrokes here. Those are not visible on a lithograph." Neal explained. "Munch made a plate and reproduced his works. But he made only about 7 prints. The plate was destroyed. The lithographs are the only ones 'thought' to still be in circulation. The originals are in private or museum collections."

"Thought to be in circulation, so they could still be 'out there.'?" Gibbs speculated.

Neal nodded. "They could be, Agent Gibbs, but it's unlikely. Collectors pay millions, museums know that. It is most likely they spend their days locked up in safes. They are probably only brought out for special viewings."

"Well, agents, we found a dead Marine with this painting in his trunk. We need to know if it's worth dying for." Tony explained their current case.

"Well, like I said, it's fake. It's a damned good fake, but it's still a fake." Neal replied.

"But good enough to fool a novice?" Gibbs asked.

"Definitely." Neal replied. "The last original sold here in New York for close to 120 million."

"Wow, really?" Tony asked.

Neal nodded. "But somewhere, somebody down the line is going to see it's fake. There's going to be a trail. There is no honor among thieves. You put a gun in a guy's face and threaten to kill him. And he will tell you pretty much anything you want to know to save his own ass. The guy at the bottom of the food chain has a target on his back really quick. He needs to authenticate, and so will everybody up the line. This piece wouldn't fool many people at all."

"Is there something hidden in it?" Tony asked. "I know a lot of artists sign their work." He looked pointedly at Neal.

"Tony, I…."

Tony nodded. "We'll talk about it."

Neal nodded and continued. No one else in the room had a clue what was going on between Tony and Neal. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"That's true, forgers do tend to make a special 'mark' on their work." Neal examined the painting closely. "I am not really seeing anything here. But…that doesn't mean much, necessarily." Neal picked the painting up. "Have you taken it out of its frame?"

Tony shook his head. "Our forensic scientist said she would not take a chance on destroying a work of art. Especially when she found out we had called in an expert."

Neal nodded. "That's good." He said as he carefully separated the piece from its frame. "It's the custom of the wealthy to hide the good paintings behind the bad ones. They also hide other valuable things too. Auctions of said painting have discovered many an historical document." Neal then examined staples on the frame. "There are two sets of staples here. Someone has stretched this canvas over the original."

Everybody was silent and Neal carefully separated the layers, exposing the painting beneath.

"Well," Neal said, when the painting was revealed. "…this would definitely be worth dying for."

TBC

Chapter 3

**AN: I am basically repeating the AN from chapter 2 here. So, short and sweet, I could find no information so I made some up.**

"What is it, exactly?" Peter said. The subject was a young girl with a dark back ground. It seemed rather unremarkable.

"Why is it so…special?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not really that nice a painting." Tony agreed.

"It's a Hastenberg." Neal nodded. "It's called very simply, 'Young Girl With Locket.' It is pretty unremarkable. But it's the story that makes the painting valuable. If it's real, it is one of the few known portraits done of a young princess. She died only months after this painting was completed. The necklace was her favorite. It was buried with her. It was a valuable piece, worth, in the 1600's a few thousand. The family crypt was robbed only days after her funeral. Her coffin was opened, along with several others. It was estimated 5 million dollars worth of jewels were taken, today's value."

"So, what is the painting worth?" Peter asked.

"I can't give you an exact figure. But I would guess over 10 million, just because of the rarity." Neal stated.

"How many are there?" Gibbs asked.

Neal shook his head. "I'm not sure. Evidently Hastenburg found the girl beautiful. He painted several portraits and just gave them away. Art researchers have said 5. Three are accounted for, museums and private collections. But those other two…."

"What about the jewels?" Tony asked. "Have any of the jewels surfaced?"

"Not in the past 100 years. Last heard, they were part of an English monarch's private collection. The locket anyway, but you can bet a painting is not far behind." Neal replied.

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Hastenburg is rumored to have sketched the locket in detail on the back of one of the paintings. This could be used to authenticate the locket. But there is no guarantee the sketch is even legible at this point." Neal said as he studied the painting.

Everyone in the room was silent again as Neal scrutinized the artwork.

"So, is…?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"The canvas and paint are right for the period. It shows the proper amount of aging." Neal observed out loud. "It is a technique Hastenburg used, though he used several." Neal turned the painting over. "What the…canvases are not this thick."

Neal looked at Tony and held out his hand. Tony produced the knife from his belt buckle and gave it to Neal.

"Rule number 9." Neal stated.

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

Peter looked at them all in confusion.

"Never go anywhere without a knife." Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

They all turned their attention to Neal who was carefully removing this last canvas from its frame, using the sharp blade to separate the edges. He then pulled back a second layer, a backing. There was a faint drawing on the back of the original painting.

"Wow," Neal said after he had separated the two layers. "…this is an original, no doubt now. This second canvas was put on to hide the sketch and to protect it."

Neal laid the painting on the table.

Tony got up and was staring intently at the painting.

"What is it?" Neal asked. "What do you see?"

He took out the mini CSI kit that he carried. He unzipped the pouch and took out gloves, a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass. He put the gloves on and used the tweezers to pluck a tiny white fiber off the front of the painting. He grabbed a piece of paper and turned it over. He laid the fiber on it. He then pulled loose fibers from the 3 canvas. He laid those fibers down for a comparison.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Tony asked after looking at them through the magnifier. He handed the magnifying glass to Neal.

Neal studied the fibers. He looked up at Tony with a big smile on his face.

"Care to share with the rest of the class, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, irritated.

"This one was stuck to the original painting. It has a security fiber running through it." Tony replied.

"As in money?" Gibbs asked. "So, our art thief is also a counterfeiter."

"Maybe not." Neal replied. "The painting might have been just a vessel to carry the paper."

"Then why not use dogs playing poker as your vessel?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you want the emphasis to be on the painting, not the paper." Neal explained. "If you passed a cheap painting around like it was something valuable, people would go looking for the value. But if you pass a good knock off around…."

"…people are looking at the painting, not what's behind it." Tony said.

"But that doesn't explain the actual valuable painting." Pete stated.

"Either someone doesn't know their art history, or they didn't bother to look." Neal guessed.

"So this Marine, in D.C., most likely not an art connoisseur, wants the paper." Gibbs replied as he and Peter studied Tony's find.

"Then, whoever killed him, they didn't take the painting. But they removed the paper." Tony replied. "Our Marine had outlived his usefulness it seems."

Peter nodded. "His job was to make the delivery, which he did. He then gets shut up permanently. No loose ends."

"You can't move many sheets in any one painting." Neal pointed out. "The painting would be too heavy and it would be too thick. I'm guessing two to three sheets which would make a few thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills." Neal paused. "If this is a small operation, there may only be a few paintings floating around."

"If it's a large operation…." Gibbs started.

"…which it most likely is. The equipment is expensive. The papers are hard to come by, and the inks are very difficult to reproduce. Once you get the right formula…you don't want to just print only a few pages. You're not even covering your overhead that way."

Gibbs and Tony nodded.

"So, we go back to D.C. and follow the money trail. At least we know what we're really looking at here." Gibbs replied. "I'll get our people working on it." Gibbs began to make the phone calls.

TBC

Chapter 4

**AN: I addressed Neal's past 'before Caffrey' years. I gave a name based on the actor's initials, B.S.M. **

"So, this is it, huh?" Tony said, looking around Neal's apartment.

"My humble abode." Neal replied.

Tony looked at him. "Hardly, not in this house with this view…" Tony continued to look around. "…and this wine collection."

"I bought the wine." Neal stated. "The FBI pays for the apartment, utilities, etc. Then I got a per diem for food, etc."

Tony got serious. "You didn't con that sweet lady did you? Tell me you didn't con June."

Neal shook his head. "She knows she should be charging 4 times what she charges me. She knows I'm a con, and she knows I wear an anklet."

Tony looked at him.

"She likes me."

Tony sighed. "Of course she does."

Neal approached the subject carefully. "I'm not on your radar…am I?"

Tony didn't answer immediately. "Should you be?"

"No."

"Good, because you're not." Tony replied as he sat down on the couch. "But don't give me a reason to start looking. I'm here to see you, Neal. I want to just catch up with an old friend."

Neal sighed in relief and sat down beside him. He looked at his friend. "Gibbs is every bit as scary as you said he was."

Tony nodded. "But Diana…she doesn't look lethal. And are you sure she…plays for the other team?"

Neal nodded.

"Such a shame, she's a beautiful woman." Tony got up again. He went outside to enjoy the view.

Neal followed him.

"This place is amazing." Tony was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do after this?" He asked, meaning Neal's agreement with Agent Burke.

Neal considered Tony's question.

"I mean, you've seen it from the other side now." Tony explained. "You're not planning the con. But you get to figure it out. It was really nice to see you 'in action' by the way."

"You too…" Neal replied. "…and to answer your question, it does have a certain appeal, for sure. I still get the rush of adrenaline without the risk of jail time." Neal replied.

Neal stood silent for a moment.

"When I started this, Burke was…he was just a way for me to get out of jail." Neal said, staring out at the view. "I never intended to get to know him, much less like him. But I do like him. And he has a great wife, Elle. And they have the coolest dog."

"You've been to his house?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the first time I had just made the agreement with him, and he had just gotten me released." Neal stated. "I just wanted to…."

"Know your enemy." Tony replied.

"Something like that." Neal conceded. "And he likes me. I just…."

"Once you get past the con…and the charm. We both know how superficial that can be."

Neal nodded.

"Once you get past all that, there really is a genuine person underneath who is truly worth knowing."

Neal smiled and ducked his head.

"How did Burke handle you in his house?" Tony asked, knowing he would love the answer.

"He was pissed." Neal said. "No, he was beyond pissed." He paused. "But Elle, she liked me immediately. She stood up for me. Peter told me to get out and Elle said I could stay."

Both men stood silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

Neal remained silent.

"Imagine me cruising through the FBIs Wanted postings and seeing a 'Neal Caffrey' who looks suspiciously like the guy I knew as somebody else. Imagine then when I looked up this Neal and found out he didn't exist before you turned 18." Tony said.

Neal went back into his apartment. Tony followed. He got two wine glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both some wine. He sat both glassed down on the table.

Neal sat down and took a sip before he spoke. "What was I supposed to say, Tony? We took such different paths in life. I found out you were in the academy and then when you went to work. I was so proud of you, making detective after one year."

"You kept up with me?" Tony asked smiling.

"It wasn't hard. It seemed you were in the papers every other week." Neal replied. Neal got up out of his seat. He went to the china cabinet by his kitchen table and removed a panel. He reached inside the opening and brought out a photo album. Neal laid the album on the table. He replaced the panel, then picked up the album again and handed it to Tony.

"What's this?" Tony said as he opened the book.

Neal was quiet as he watched Tony look at it.

"I don't know what to say, Neal." Tony said after he had looked at the whole album and closed the cover.

"I was so proud of you, of your accomplishments. But I knew you wouldn't feel the same." Neal explained. "I mean, we couldn't have taken more different paths. I had to do what I knew. And I knew art. I had a talent for it. I could paint. I had a good eye for that stuff. I just…."

Tony started to speak, but Neal silenced him.

"I mean, I know you know my past. I know you know all about me, my aliases. When we would move…when mom would get a few job, it was just easier to re-invent myself. I wasn't even sure I remembered my given name…it's been so long."

"Does Agent Burke know?"

Neal shook his head. "He knows Neal Caffrey didn't exist until I turned 18, that's it."

"You need to tell him…everything."

"I know." Neal replied.

"Do you trust him?"

Neal nodded.

"Then tell him."

TBC

Chapter 5

**AN: I am a little behind on my WC viewing. I have not seen all of S3. So if this is posted before I see it, please forgive the inconsistencies. Since, according to season 2, Neal's past before age 18 is kind of dubious. I am going to make up a past for him.**

Neal looked very preoccupied to Peter. He seemed to be staring off into space. He then blinked, coming back to the present. Neal had been thinking about what Tony had said since hehad left June's. Neal knew Tony was right.

Peter sat down on his couch, beside Neal. "You called me and asked to come over, but…."

Neal nodded. "I know."

"Is this about Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs…the painting?" Peter asked, trying to figure out why Neal was being so quiet.

"It's about Tony, indirectly." Neal replied. "He reminded me of something I should have done a long time ago."

"And what is that?" Peter asked.

"I know you knew my dad was bad cop. And you couldn't find any information before the age of 18 for Neal Caffrey. It's all true." Neal paused. "My dad was a detective in Philly in the 70's. He was a good cop, at first. When he first came out of the academy, he was the best…honest, the whole bit. But there were detectives in his department who dragged him into illegal activities. He started small, stealing confiscated items from the evidence lock up. But he graduated quickly. Meanwhile….

"Neal, you don't have to…." Peter replied, seeing Neal struggling.

Neal shook his head. "Tony is the only one who knows that whole story. It's painful and it's humiliating. But you need to know."

"Neal, you don't…." Peter repeated.

"I do. You and Elle have opened your home, your lives to me. And I haven't been open at all. I want to change that." Neal said. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me in like that."

Peter understood. He nodded, and Neal continued.

"Like I was saying, Dad would come home and tell Mom he was getting raises he was doing well on the job. She believed it all. She believed everything he said. And I was too young to know any better. I just knew Mom and Dad appeared to be happy. I had the American dream as far as I was concerned." Neal paused. "One day, I come home from school, I was 6 ½ and I see my dad being led away in handcuffs. I went up to the officers and told them to leave him alone. I started kicking and punching them. My mom had to pull me off. I didn't understand what was going on." Neal sighed. "It turned out my dad had been under investigation for over a year. He had not known it and had continued to conduct his illegal activities. It took a year because they wanted to make sure they busted all the rotten cops at one time."

Neal got up from the chair. Peter took the time to go into the kitchen and grab them both a beer. He handed one to Neal before he sat down again. Neal took a swallow or two before he sat back down.

"We lived in a nice little tight-knit community, all cops and former cops in the neighborhood. In a day's time we were treated as pariah. It…Mom and I were not guilty of anything, of course. But we bore the brunt of the backlash. Dad had been carted off to jail to await trial. But before long we were getting things spray-painted on the house. The other cops and their wives avoided us. I got beaten up at school, on a regular basis, for being the kid of a bad cop. Mom lost Dad's pension. In less than a month we didn't have any money to our names. The landlord had served a foreclosure notice. And Mom had pulled me out of school. She was tired of seeing me coming home with bloody noses and black eyes."

Peter just sat and stared at Neal trying to absorb all he was hearing.

"I was born Matthew Steven Bernard. But when we moved Mom changed our names. We lived in Texas, Amarillo, for a while as Rita and Sam Greene. Then we moved again. Mom found a new boyfriend. A long haul trucker, his home base was in Las Vegas. By this time my dad, his name was Martin Gerald Bernard. He was sentenced for many counts of theft and I don't know what else. His sentence was 50 years."

"Was?" Peter asked.

"He died in prison. Someone found out he was a dirty cop." Neal said. "He was killed while working in the prison laundry. One of the other inmates had stabbed him with a sharpened end of a toothbrush. This guy had been sent to prison by my dad on a wrongful conviction."

"Neal." Peter said, expressing his sympathy.

Neal shook his head. "By this time I was about 10 years old. And I hated my father. I hated all cops. I thought that they were all bad. I figured they all were just waiting for the right opportunity to be 'on the take.' So, anyway, Vegas lasted about 3 years. This guy turned out to be a pretty good guy. But he was rarely home, so Mom got bored and left. We then went to Baltimore. We had changed our names again by this time. We lived with mom's sister for a while there. She was sympathetic and went along with it. She told everybody, outside the family, that we were cousins in from out of state, visiting. They all bought it. After that things went downhill for my mom. She got involved with losers who got her hooked on alcohol and heroine. After that when we moved, it was to escape police on drug charges or to escape abusive boyfriends, sometimes both. And each of these moves came with a name change. So, at an early age I learned to forge driver's licenses, birth certificates. I made us both up passports, just in case. But it was not…to be criminal. It was to survive. Each school I went to needed certain things. My mom would call the school and ask what was needed. I would go to the public library and study the document. I would then reproduce it."

Peter nodded, he had no idea Neal had had such a hard life. He waited for Neal to continue.

"I had, I think, about 20 aliases before I turned 18." Neal rattled off a list of names. "Then when I turned 16 I decided to get a part time job. Mom was with another loser who didn't like me. I wanted to be out of the house as much as possible, so I got a job delivering pizza. I had stolen an old clunker from a half-blind, senile old man who owned a junkyard not far from where we were living. I knew he would never miss it." Neal paused. "It wasn't long before Mom and her loser boyfriend started living off me, taking my money. He would slap me around when I refused to give it to him, and she would let him."

"Neal!" Peter said, shaking his head.

"I had dropped out of school a few years before that. We moved so often, and I could never catch up. We never stayed in one place very long, so making friends was hard."

"So, how did military school come about?" Peter asked.

Neal smiled. "My mom's parents stepped in on that. They found out the type of life I was living and didn't approve. They said for Mom to live that way was fine, that was her choice, but they didn't approve of me living like that. So, they found us, I think we were in New Mexico at the time. They brought me to a school in Maine, near them so they could keep an eye on me. But I had seen too much of life. I was so far behind in all subjects. But I got caught up, and Tony helped. He stepped in. He recognized the anger in me. He had felt it, too. He knew where I was coming from. He understood how I felt. But, it…it was just too little, too late. I had lived that horrible lifestyle for so long. I didn't know what it meant to have just simple things. Like my own bed. I didn't know what it meant to sit down and have a meal, to carry on a conversation. I had been so busy all my life trying to keep one step ahead of the curve. As far as I was concerned everybody wanted something, you just needed to figure out what it was. I did well for a while. But I got kicked out after about 3 years. I found my mom again. I didn't want to go back. But I didn't have anywhere else to go. It was then that I started the pizza thing. I moved out shortly after the incident with the boyfriend. I moved away, out of state, and I changed my name again. I, again, made myself the necessary papers and got another job." Neal paused. "I had always visited art exhibits. It kept me out of the house. I would set for hours and draw. Then I would go home and try to paint from memory what I had seen. I got really good at it. I started selling my paintings to support myself. I never made much, but it helped. A little while later some people of a not-so stellar-reputation recognized my talent. I got involved in increasingly illegal stuff. Then, on a whim, I moved to New York. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Wow, Neal." Peter said. "I don't…."

"I know." Neal replied. "It's a lot. I owe Tony so much. He was really my first true friend. It wasn't long after I met him I spilled my guts to him. I told him everything. He…he didn't run away or judge me for my past. He didn't think I was a bad person because of the things that had happened to me." Neal paused. "He just…he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about my past. He just accepted it all. He accepted me."

"So, if he…." Peter asked.

Neal smiled and laughed. "Don't worry. If he caught me doing anything illegal he would nail my ass to the wall."

Peter looked at him unconvinced.

Neal handed Peter the scrapbook he had shown Tony earlier. "I didn't tell Tony anything about my life after I left military school. But, I would send him postcards. Short little messages, I just wanted him to know I was okay. Then when I got an email address, it made things a lot easier. But I still never told him about…what was really going on." Neal confessed. "I never figured I'd have to. I knew he would find out. He was an excellent police detective before he joined NCIS. He's like a dog with a bone. That is one of the annoying things you two have in common."

"One?" Peter said, he closed the album and set it aside.

"He is every bit as good an agent as you are." Neal continued. "He has your integrity. He's so 'by the book' it's scary. And…and this is the best part…he remembers that he is not just dealing with a crime, a list of charges, he's dealing with a person. People tend to lose sight of that."

Peter nodded, he appreciated the comparison.

TBC

Chapter 6

Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo were waiting for Peter when we walked into his office.

"Agent Burke…" Gibbs started as Peter invited him and Tony to take a seat. "…we would like to thank you for letting us 'borrow' Mr. Caffrey. We have all we need and will be heading back to D.C. in a couple of hours. We have turned the painting over to you to return to its rightful owners. We just need to solve the death of our Marine now. I thank you, again, so much, for all your assistance."

Peter stood, prompting both Tony and Gibbs to stand. They shook hands all around. Gibbs then turned to leave the office.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I just need a few minutes, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and left.

Tony then turned his attention back to Peter. "Neal really likes you. I know that." Tony paused, his green eyes seeming to penetrate Peter's soul. "And I really think you like him. I mean genuinely like him."

Peter nodded, unsure of what Tony was getting at.

"He's come a long way from the angry kid I met in military school. And I know he's put a lot of that behind him. I just hope, now that you know the whole story, you can help him put it all behind him."

"How did you…?" Peter asked surprised.

"I encouraged him to talk to you, to tell you everything." Tony admitted. "I know why he kept things from me. I don't like it. But I know why. I understand why, and I have forgiven him for it." Tony paused. "He's not going to lie to you, Peter. He'll always answer your questions truthfully. But I have learned you do need to know which questions to ask."

Peter nodded. He was truly beginning to understand that.

Tony stuck out his hand again. They shook hands. "It was really nice meeting you. I am glad you are the one looking out for Neal." Tony paused. "Would it be okay if I called you and checked up on Neal?"

Peter hesitated.

"I talked to Neal about it. It's okay with him." Tony explained. "I'll be talking to him pretty often, too. Like I said, I'm glad you're looking out for him."

"Working with Neal has been an…experience." Peter admitted. "And you are right, I do like him. He's given me a new prospective…on a lot of things."

Tony smiled. "Neal is worth the effort, Agent Burke. I think you believe that too, or you wouldn't have kept him as your CI."

Peter nodded. "He is most definitely worth it."

THE END


	2. Brothers Forever

Brothers Forever

**AN: I personally enjoyed writing Strong Ties so much that I decided to make it a series. I really thought Neal's and Tony's friendship worked and was believable. I decided to allow them to have another adventure or two…or three, depending on how you guys respond. **

**I know that the items listened below were turned over to the Russians by Keller. And for the sake of my story Keller still turned over a large part of the treasure. I am going to say two-thirds of it. So that means Neal and Mozzie have the other third. But I just thought it would be 'fun' if these particular items turned up in this story. They are just so recognizable because the shield and the cane are what Keller and Neal used to fight one another. And the Degas, I am not sure if it's turned up yet, so I just threw it in the mix too. Enjoy!**

"You're gonna love her." Tony said as he and Neal got into the elevator to go down to the NCIS lab. They had left Gibbs and Agent Peter Burke upstairs, in the bullpen, discussing the fine points of the case.

Neal shook his head, a little scared that Tony had to 'prepare' him to meet someone.

"She's gonna love you, too." Tony said, noting Neal's discomfort. "Don't worry. She's a happy Goth."

Neal straightened his tie, still not convinced. "Isn't that a contradiction in terms?"

Tony just smiled as he led Neal towards the room with the music turned up full blast.

Abby started talking as soon as the door opened. "I'm good Gibbs, but not that good. My babies need time to work. Plus, Major MassSpec has been a little temperamental late…."

Abby turned and stopped when she realized that she was not talking to Agent Gibbs.

Neal took in the sight before him: A women, he guessed about his age, in a black studded dog collar. She had a short black and white cheerleader type skirt on and a black t-shirt. She wore black boots with 3 inch soles and a white lab coat. Neal was dumbfounded.

She hustled across the floor and threw herself into Tony's arms, giving him a huge hug, which he returned.

"Hey, Abs."

"Hey, Tony. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you while you were in New York. You guys have been so busy since.

It was only then that she noticed Neal. "Who's your handsome blue-eyed friend?" Abby asked.

"That's Neal, Neal Caffrey. He's the art expert who studied the painting you sent to the White Collar division for that case a few weeks ago."

Abby nodded. She remembered. Neal put out his hand, but she enveloped him in one of her big hugs.

"She's a hugger." Tony said, grinning as he watched Neal struggling, a little, to breathe.

"I…noticed." Neal managed to say.

Abby let go.

"Did Gibb send you down here?" Abby asked.

"No." Tony admitted. "I just wanted you to meet Neal. Plus, I thought he could help us identify the artifacts we recovered."

Abby nodded and led them both to the lab table that held the items.

"Like Gibbs was saying upstairs, we were alerted by the Coast Guard that a Marine had been killed aboard his own yacht. When they first located the vessel, it looked abandoned. They found our Marine first, and then called us. When we boarded we found these items. We…they looked like Egyptian artifacts to us. We heard something about a U-boat in the New York harbor and a page of a missing manifest and thought of you guys. Maybe this is part of that haul." Tony explained to Abby and Neal.

This stuff has been part of the haul, alright. Two of the items were not on the manifest page that had survived. But they were items he and Mozzie had had fenced. The Degas, which had been on the list, but Peter had not yet recovered, was now laying in front of him. And he recognized the warrior shield and the walking stick with the sphinx head on the end. Neal was suddenly feeling very, very ill.

Neal didn't look up at Tony and Abby. He just pulled on a pair of gloves. His mind was going a mile a minute. Peter had not seen the cane or the shield. And he, like the entire New York White Collar Division, believed that Keller had turned over the entire contents of the U-boat to the Russians. Nobody, except he and Mozzie knew Mozzie had saved aside part of the treasure.

Tony and Abby stood and watch and Neal examined the pieces.

"So, Sinatra…" Abby asked. "…what do you think?"

"Sinatra?" Neal asked looking up at her.

Abby smiled. "Oh, you know…'Old Blue Eyes.'" She looked at Tony, then back at Neal. They were both smiling.

Neal nodded. "I like it." He then looked at Tony. "You were right."

Abby looked at them both again. "Right…who was right? What were they right about?"

"I told Neal that he was gonna love you, and that you were gonna love him." Tony admitted, kissing her cheek.

Abby sighed. "He's right, Neal. I am just a sucker for blue-eyed men." Abby slipped her arm around Tony's waist. "And there's one green-eyed Italian I can't live without either."

"Well, "Abby asked Neal. "…what do you think, Sinatra?"

Neal smiled at the use of his new nickname. "All three pieces are real. I'm not sure if they are part of the U-boat treasure, though. Like you said, Tony, only one page of the manifest was recovered." Neal replied.

"What about the painting…" Tony asked. "…the artist and the title?"

"It's a Degas." Neal said, pretending to examine the painting closely. He didn't have to look at it. He didn't want to look at it. But he continued to pretend, telling Tony and Abby the title.

"It's on there." Tony replied. He was very excited about the discovery.

"Really?" Neal asked, trying, hoping they were not seeing his face pale. "We requested a copy when I got the idea about the U-boat treasure."

Tony excused himself for just a moment and called up to Gibbs about Neal's findings.

Neal had to think. His and Mozzie's only hope was that Rusty would not crack. Peter had questioned him before and it had gone well. Neal could only hope that Rusty would be able to pull it off again. Meanwhile, Neal needed a moment away from Tony, and everybody else to call Mozzie.

Neal made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Tony showed him were it was. Neal checked all the stalls before pulling out his phone. He made his call to Mozzie and updated him on the D.C. situation. He then hung up. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and threw some water on his face. He schooled his expression and his emotions before he left. He couldn't afford to let Tony or Peter know he had been rattled by seeing the painting or the other artifacts, but especially the painting.

Tony watched Neal carefully as he left the men's room. He had noticed a small change in expression when Neal had first seen the painting. It was almost as if he had recognized it, like you would an old friend. Tony made no attempt to confront Neal. Tony's cop instinct was screaming at him that something was going on. He also knew Neal well enough to know he would actively try to cover his tracks. Especially if Neal thought Tony had him in his crosshairs. For now Tony thought the best thing to do would be to just observe.

"Hey Neal, let's go say bye to Abby and head back up." Tony replied.

Neal nodded and soon they were on their way back to the bullpen.

"So, Ziva David is Mossad?" Neal asked, trying to calm his nerves. "She's beautiful."

Tony nodded. "She's as deadly as she is beautiful. She once killed a man with a credit card."

"NCIS doesn't condone…?" Neal started.

Tony shook his head. "No here, when she was back working for dear old dad."

Neal looked at Tony shocked. "You mean Eli David is…?"

Tony nodded. "How did you know about him?"

"Let's just call it research."

Tony nodded. He decided not to pursue that remark at this particular time. But he stashed it away for future reference.

"What about McGee?" Tony asked, purposefully changing the subject.

"He's…he's interesting. MIT, right?"

Tony nodded.

"He seems a little…I don't know. I can't get a bead on him." Neal admitted.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. He was so green when he first came here. Never shot a gun before, never been around a dead body. He had spent all his days staring at a computer screen." Tony replied.

"How does that transfer into field work?"

"It doesn't." Tony stated. "Gibbs fine-tuned his fire-arms skills after Tim went through training. Gibbs was a Marine sniper. I helped him with the CSI stuff."

By that time they were off the elevator and walking back to the bullpen.

"Well?" Tim asked, and Tony knew what he was talking about. They had all made bets as to what nickname Abby would give Neal. They had all seen Neal's picture had read his and Agent Burke's history. That was back when Tony and Gibbs had gone to New York a few weeks ago.

"Abby loved Sinatra here." Tony replied.

Ziva said a curse word in Hebrew and reached under her desk to get her purse.

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim each held out their hands to her, and she slapped a twenty dollar bill into each waiting hand. "Thank you, Ziva." They all said sweetly.

Ziva said nothing to any of them. She just glared at them all before returning her attention to her computer screen.

Tony stuffed his money into his wallet as he explained what was going on to Peter and Neal. "Abby kind of gives everybody little nicknames. We all bet she would call Neal 'Old Blue Eyes,' Sinatra. Ziva said, well I don't remember what she said. She lost, so it doesn't matter."

"So," Neal asked, knowing he was asking for trouble. "…what does she call you?"

Ziva's head popped up, and she grinned an evil grin at Tony.

Tony jumped up and started shaking his head. He went over to Ziva's desk, his wallet open. "I'll give you back your twenty." He offered.

Ziva shook her head and started to speak.

"I'll give it all back, all sixty." Tony offered, pulling the money out of his wallet.

"Karma is a witch, is it not?" Ziva asked, smiling.

"You know that's not how the saying goes. I'll give you a hundred." Tony pleaded.

"Abby calls him her "Italian Stallion." Ziva smiled. "That right, Tony, is it not?"

Tony just glared at her. He then shoved his money back into his wallet and went back to his desk.

Neal noted Tony's discomfort. But he couldn't stop himself. He began to laugh.

"Neal!" Tony warned, sulking just a little.

Neal was still laughing. "I can't help it. I just have a mental picture of Mr. Ed with your voice coming out."

They all burst into laughter at Neal's comment. It even got a grin out of Gibbs.

"Ziva,…." Gibbs started. He then looked at Tony. "Don't buy any on your way home."

Tony just looked at Gibbs and smiled, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I mean it, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

Ziva nodded. "I will search after Tony leaves tonight. Tim will help me."

Tim nodded. He then picked up his phone. "I'll call Ducky and Abby and tell them not to give him any from his stash for a few days." Tim made the calls and then hung up.

"I like to play practical jokes. I use super glue. They…" Tony indicated Ziva and Tim. "…they periodically clear out my desk. It forces me to keep bottles with our forensic scientist and our M.E."

"Do we have any fingernail polish remover?" Ziva asked.

Tim answered. "Abby has a gallon bottle on hand. It's about half full."

"I have a bottle in my desk." Gibbs volunteered.

Tony looked at Peter and shrugged. "I get bored easily."

Neal shook his head. "Some things never change."

Tony looked at Neal. "Come on, that was years ago. The skin grew back, didn't it?"

"What, Neal?" Tim asked. "What did he do?"

"He put superglue on a toilet seat." Neal stated.

They all looked at Tony before they burst into laughter.

Tony shook his head. "Nobody came looking for Neal until after the first class was over." He managed to say through his laughter.

Neal glared at Tony as Tony spoke. "It took 20 minutes and a whole bottle of remover to get him up."

There were more chuckles.

"They gave me one of those inflatable donuts to sit on. The seats at school were hard, all made of wood." Neal explained. "I was embarrassed to carry the donut around so I carried it in a pillow case. Tony would sneak into my room and poke tiny holes in the donut. And when I went to sit on it in class it made…noises."

Everybody in the bullpen chuckled.

"I would patch those holes…" Neal continued. "…only to find he had made new ones. Then he decided to superglue the pillow case to the chairs I was sitting in. I had to take the donut out…in front of everybody. I only had one. I had to carry it with me." Neal glared at Tony. "And he knew it."

"Tony." Ziva chuckled.

Gibbs steered the conversation back to business. "So, Neal, what we have downstairs, is it real?"

Neal nodded. "You have a real Degas." He gave the title. "And the other two are artifacts from Ancient Egypt. I wouldn't be able to tell you which ruler without a picture, but the material and the aging are right."

Neal didn't miss the look that passed over Peter's face at the mention of the Degas. Neal knew he could have, and probably should have told them they had a fake. But he could not be sure they wouldn't call in another expert. If they had, that expert would have, of course, told them the items were real. Then Neal _really_ would have looked like he was hiding something, which he was. He still had his hands, technically, on about a third of the U-boat treasure.

Peter found a moment away from the team. He pulled Neal aside.

"You painted that Degas." Peter asserted.

Neal shook his head. "The one down…."

"I don't mean the one downstairs, and you know it. I mean the one Kramer and I examined. The one…" Peter shook his head. "…I don't know how you did it. But you did it."

"You locked me in a room in the lobby, Peter. I couldn't get out. You know I couldn't get out. Plus, I was there when you opened the door. I would have had to have super powers to pull that off. Come on Peter!"

"You switched the paintings, Neal!" Peter insisted. "You switched them"

Neal shook his head. "You didn't see me up there. You didn't see me in the condo. I didn't have a painting on me when you and I entered the building. How…?"

"The Degas was on the manifest, and you knew it was. That's why you painted it. You could have painted any of his other works." Peter stated. "But you painted that one. You painted it because you knew."

Neal shook his head, again. "You're reaching here, Peter."

"I'm right, Neal. As much as I hate to be, I'm right." Peter then turned and walked away.

Neal was rattled again. He needed time to think. He had, of course, considered stealing the painting from the lab. But it would be too obvious who had taken it. Plus there were security cameras everywhere. Mozzie had erased any information Rusty, their fence for the Degas, had in his phone. And Rusty had not talked. Since the real Degas showed up in D.C, hopefully there could be no trace back to him and Mozzie. Right now the only connection Neal could see was Rusty, if he talked. And Neal couldn't see that happening. He sighed and relaxed. He could let the painting go, and the artifacts. There was no concrete connection to him or to the U-boat.

But, then again, Tony had seen the look on Neal's face when he first saw the artifacts. That could be a problem. Tony had no proof, but he knew something was going on. And the thought of both Peter and Tony after him made Neal feel physically ill. Neal was fairly sure Peter had started sniffing around. He was probably on the phone to either Jones or Diana. And when the time came, he would let Gibbs and Tony in on what he suspected. If Tony started acting on his feelings, and he was too good of an investigator not to, Neal was in huge trouble…times two.

WC NCIS WC NCIS WC NCIS

"Neal?" Tony approached Neal, it was the first time they had truly been alone. "What's going on?"

Neal just looked at Tony.

"That look on your face when you first saw the Degas…" Tony explained. "…I saw it. You know I did."

Neal needed a moment to think. How was he going to spin this? What was he going to tell Tony to make him believe it and throw him off his track?

"I was just surprised to see it, Tony." Neal replied. "It is an amazing piece of art. I would guess, worth a few million."

Tony nodded. "Six million to be exact…when it was fenced in New York."

Neal sighed inwardly. _Of course Tony would know that._

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Tony replied. "I just hope you don't wait too late for me to help you."

Neal nodded. It hadn't surprised Neal that Keller had kept a few of the items, not on the manifest, and had fenced them for a little cash. He would have been stupid not to have done it. The Russians were so happy to recover any part of the treasure. Besides, they had no idea what items Keller, or actually Adler, had in the first place. Maybe the buffer Keller had created by confessing would be enough. Maybe he and Mozzie were safe. Neal didn't think the Russians would look anymore into Keller's gift. They had no idea what had been put on that U-boat, and without the complete manifest, no one else did either. Neal breathed for the first time.

WC NCIS WC NCIS WC NCIS

Neal showed up at Tony's apartment that night. Neal had managed to talk Peter into letting him be entrusted into Tony's care for a few hours.

Tony was cleaning up their dishes when he started asking questions.

"What do you know about this Degas, and about the other items?" Tony asked.

Neal decided he should just tell Tony everything. Tony would not let go of this, Neal could tell. He needed Tony to know so he would not keep digging and then bust him for something he could find evidence for. "They may have been in my possession for a short time. That is after they could have been thought to have been burned in a rather large warehouse fire. Then they could have been taken by another con, who was holding Peter's wife, Elle, hostage. After that it's possible they, or at least part of them, were turned over to the Russian government in exchange for the price being taking off this other con's head." Neal replied. "That could have been what happened."

Tony had begun to pace as he heard Neal story. Tony was getting a migraine. "So, let me guess…there is no proof, no trail, of all this 'alleged' activity. And I'm guessing the place where you kept all your paintings is now just an empty storage room."

"Pretty much." Neal confessed.

Tony looked at Neal. "My life would be so much easier if I could just shoot you right now. Do you realize that?"

Neal smiled. "You'd miss me. I make things…interesting."

Tony shook his head. "You make things dangerous and otherwise criminal."

"…part of my charm." Neal grinned. "So…now what?" He asked, getting serious.

"There is no 'now what'. You confessed to a crime that I cannot prove was ever committed. True, I could follow the treasure. But I watched the news reports; Keller's name is all over that. The Russians believe him. And so does everybody else, I take it?"

Neal nodded. "…and the pieces you guys have?"

"After our investigation they will be turned over to the Russian government." Tony replied.

"…as they should be." Neal replied. "You mentioned desert?"

Tony nodded. "I made cannoli."

"Excellent." Neal replied.

THE END


	3. Blood Bonds

Blood Bonds

**AN: Hey, everybody. There is a mention of X-Files, aliens, and trailer parks. I think we all know where that is going, so please do not take offense. It is just a bad, worn-out clique I used to get a couple of chuckles. I apologize, in advance, and I hope you enjoy. Jackie**

"It's suspected that not all the U-Boat treasure was recovered. Actually, about a third is still missing. Would you know anything about that?" Tony asked Neal over Italian Roast on Neal's patio.

Neal sipped his coffee. "Rumors have circulated like that about every treasure ever found. Why would this one be any different? People always want to think there's more. And they want to be the one to recover it."

Tony nodded. He knew that to be true. It's what drove treasure hunters everywhere. They want to be the one who makes the big score.

Neal looked at his friend. He actually would know a little about that. During his recent Puerto Rican 'vacation' Neal and Mozzie had spent just a little of their proceeds from the U-Boat treasure. They had fenced a couple of items to make sure they had ready cash. And Mozzie had again moved the items, secreting them away in a location even he did not know about.

Neal answered Tony truthfully. "I have no idea where the U-Boat treasure you're talking about is."

Tony studied his friend as he looked over the rim of his coffee cup, ready to take another sip. He knew Neal would not lie to him. And he was sure Neal had told him the truth in what he had said. But he also knew Neal well enough to know that Neal's statement could have omitted other knowledge he very well could have. Tony just needed to figure out the right question.

"I thought you were here on vacation." Neal stated. "What's with all the questions? Did Agent Gibbs send you here to work a case?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm here on vacation. Thank God for paid time off and frequent flyer miles."

"You and Peter working anything interesting?"

Neal shook his head. "Peter gets forced to look into cold cases on occasion. We have two we're working right now. A 1 year old bank fraud and a 3 year old mortgage scam."

"Sounds boring." Tony replied.

"Usually." Neal agreed.

"So, what about these makes them…interesting?"

"I know some of the players." Neal confessed.

"Old partners-in-crime?"

"Something like that." Neal said as he heard his door open.

Peter walked into Neal's apartment and made his way out onto the patio.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo, Tony... Neal never told me…." Peter said looking at Neal.

Neal shrugged.

Tony smiled. "I surprised him. I have a lot of paid time off accumulated and some frequent flyer miles I needed to use. Neal was my first choice. It's nice to be back in New York again. Great place to live."

"Live?" Peter asked. He knew nothing of Tony's family history.

"My dad and I lived here for a couple of years, between marriages." Tony explained. "Great place to grow up. We lived here off and on, in hotels."

"What did your dad do for a living?" Peter asked. He had sat down and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"International business man…well that's what he claimed to be." Tony said. "He made some bad business decisions and pissed off some very powerful people."

Peter realized he was asking personal questions. He kind of backed off a little. He didn't know Tony that well. And while he did like him, he didn't want to cross any lines.

Tony smiled. "I'ts okay, Peter. I don't mind talking about my father. He was never much of a dad to me. He left me by myself for 3 days in a hotel in Hawaii. He didn't tell me he was leaving. I had no idea where he was. I was scared." Tony paused. "When he got back, he acted as if nothing had happened. He told me he had business to conduct. He said it took longer than he had planned, and that he couldn't take me along."

Peter just shook his head. He couldn't imagine his own father doing that.

"Senior is an ass, Peter." Neal replied. "That's all that needs to be said about him."

"So you're Anthony DiNozzo, Jr." Peter had wondered why the name seemed so familiar to him when he first heard it. "Your dad has had some 'questionable' business deals."

"Doesn't surprise me." Tony replied finishing his coffee. "Anything White Collar would be interested in?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know. The files are at the office."

Neal and Peter exchanged looks and then looked at Tony.

Peter was the first to try to speak. "Look, Tony…if this…if I find something…."

Tony shook his head. "I don't have the typical relationship most kids have with their dad. I ended up in military school only because dad wanted to be an 'international playboy.' And you can't be that with a kid in tow." Tony paused. "My mom died when I was 8. Dad blamed me. He never really gave me much thought, except to tell me how worthless I was."

"You really don't have to tell me all this." Peter replied. He couldn't imagine how painful it was for him to admit all this. "I know it must be hard…."

Tony shook his head again. "I stopped believing what my father said years ago. He is an extremely selfish, self-centered person, Agent Burke. I have accepted that about him. I have other people in my life, Agent Gibbs and Neal, to name a few, who give a damn. I don't need him."

Peter still looked unconvinced.

"My dad cut me off, Peter. I had money from my mom's family and some from dad's business deals." Tony paused. "When I was a kid he was doing really, really well. When I told him I was going to be a civil servant and not a business man like him, he got angry. He cut me off from his money and to teach me a lesson he managed to get into my trust and start spending that money. Lucky for me I played football and basketball because I got a free-ride scholarship all 4 years. I worked in the evening and became a police officer to support myself. By the time I had finished my four years, I was already working at the job I really wanted. I got my degree in Physical Education at Ohio State just to piss him off."

Peter was really surprised at Tony's openness with his family issues. He didn't know Tony that well, and he almost felt uncomfortable with all the information. He looked at Neal. Neal mouthed 'We'll talk.'

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"Tony has always been open with me about his past." Neal explained the next day when he and Peter found a private moment. "He's just…so matter of fact about it all. He's dealt with it for so long. He's talked to psychologists and psychiatrists. He's done all he can and should do to deal with it. He's just come to terms with it as a fact of his life."

"It's still so sad." Peter replied.

Neal nodded. "He was so angry as a kid. When he first came to the school, he was…he felt like his dad had just dropped him off. Senior had just abandoned him. He…."

"It's ashamed we can't put Anthony Sr. in jail for being a bad parent." Peter stated.

Neal shook his head. "Senior doesn't get it. He doesn't see what the big deal is. He doesn't get why Tony was so upset when he left him in Hawaii."

"You're right, Senior is an ass." Peter concluded.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"You sure Peter is okay with this?" Tony asked as he and Neal walked into the bureau on Saturday morning.

Neal nodded. "He knows you're here, obviously. He actually wanted me to bring you along. When I told him you were a police detective…."

Tony nodded. "Another area of expertise, got it."

"Would you mind…helping us, I mean?"

Tony shook his head. "…should be fun."

Both Neal and Tony entered Peter's office. They took seats in the chairs Peter had provided.

"I realize, Agent DiNozzo, that you're here on vacation…."

Tony shook his head. "It's Tony, and I am looking forward to seeing Neal and the White Collar Division in action, again."

"You don't work with D.C. Art Crimes?" Peter asked.

"Rarely…" Tony said, shaking his head. "…art and murdered military usually don't mix."

Peter nodded.

"Neal said you guys were working cold cases."

"Yes, unfortunately, we have to devote a certain amount of time, each year, to them." Peter sighed. "Cold case white collar crimes are so hard to solve."

Tony nodded. "I can see why. Your clues are a lot less…permanent. A body is a body, permanent evidence." Tony paused. "But putting the pieces together, solving the puzzle is always fun."

Peter smiled. He was glad Tony had the same mindset about cases as he did. Peter slid the folder across the table to Neal and Tony. Neal picked it up and opened the folder. He and Tony began to read.

Tony smiled as soon as he saw the guy's name.

"What?" Neal asked, seeing Tony's expression.

"I know this guy, Carl Widner." Tony said, pointing at the picture in the file. "I…when I worked in Peoria. He was a low-level crook then, seems he's moved up in the world. I collared him on some small-time theft. He was selling hot TV's out the back of his car. He got 6 months' probation. I caught him again a month later, same thing, a year's probation that time.

"Well, "Peter said. "…looks like he's gone from a few hundred to a few million."

"I would watch out for this guy, Peter." Tony warned. "He's a live wire, short tempered. He pulled a gun on me for a few hundred. I can't imagine what he would do for a few million."

Peter nodded and made a mental note.

"He's everything Tony said he is." Neal agreed. "He uses the alias Keith Farmer and Kevin Anderson."

"When did you have any dealings with him?" Peter asked, he and Tony listened carefully, very interested.

"He offered to fence an item for me." Neal explained. "I was 5 minutes late for the meet, and he went ballistic. Just ranting and raving about how I was wasting his time. I cut out fast. Since then we've…crossed paths."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"We really need to se…." Mozzie started as he walked into Neal's apartment. He stopped, mid-word, when he saw Tony sitting at Neal's kitchen table.

"Moz." Neal spoke up. "This is Tony. My friend I told you about from D.C."

"Yes," Mozzie extended his hand. "…Mr. CSI-Suit." Tony stood and they shook.

Tony grinned. He then looked at Neal. "Is he for real?"

"Afraid so." Neal sighed.

"I'm not FBI, Mozzie." Tony explained. "I work for NCIS."

"A fed is a fed, CSI-Suit." Mozzie replied.

"Mozzie is very anti-establishment, against 'the man.'" Neal explained. "He is also a conspiracy theorist."

"…must make for some very…interesting conversations." Tony mused.

"You have no idea." Neal replied.

"Does the Pentagon have an X-Files division?" Mozzie asked as he poured them all some wine.

Tony picked up his glass and shot a concerned look at Neal. Neal shrugged and sipped his wine.

"Mulder and Scully are not locked up in the basement, made to watch endless UFO abduction footage, if that's what you're asking." Tony replied. "But there is a division that handles…unusual cases."

"Ah, so they do exist." Mozzie replied, triumphantly.

"UFOs, 9 times out of 10, are mistaken weather balloons." Tony replied. "And aliens only abduct those people who live in trailer parks in Georgia. People who have no teeth and pink plastic curlers in their hair. People who are proud of the fact that they did NOT 'gradiate' high school."

Neal ducked his head, trying hard not to laugh.

"I mean, why not abduct the president, a scientist, a congressman? Why abduct this 'Ethel Smith' who was just sitting in her recliner watching 'Wheel of Fortune?'" Tony reasoned.

"Explain Area 51." Mozzie challenged.

"…a top-secret military instillation testing new military weapons and aircraft." Tony stated. "They needed a story to keep people away, and distracted from what they really do out there."

Mozzie asked. "What about the pictures?"

"…U.S. government's money and a Hollywood make-up artist's talent." Tony replied. "I saw a picture of an alien on the front of the Enquirer. I am pretty sure aliens don't have seams. But this one did. A line running up the side of its baby alien body where two halves of a plastic shell were joined together."

"Human cloning…." Mozzie started.

"Is a myth seized upon by Hollywood movie directors and producers who knew a 'cash cow' when they saw one." Tony retorted.

"All responses I would expect from a suit." Mozzie concluded. "They have indoctrinated you well, my friend."

Tony looked at Neal again. "Seriously?"

Neal didn't respond. He just poured himself another glass of wine.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Tony had brought a nice suit with him. He didn't know what he and Neal might do and he wanted to be prepared. He donned the suit. It was his favorite, gray pinstriped, complete with matching vest, and it really brought out his green eyes.

Neal looked at him. "You're overdressed for the FBI."

Tony looked at Neal and grinned. "You're not?"

"It's expected of me. I'm an internationally renowned art thief." Neal said putting on his hat.

"First of all, never believe your own press. Second of all, don't you mean _former_…?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"…_former_, internationally renowned art thief." Tony replied.

"I didn't say that?" Neal asked, feigning innocence.

Tony shook his head and smiled.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Tony and Neal took the short walk to the FBI complex. Neal looked at his cellphone. He was going to be late. He really, really hated working Sundays, but crime happened 24/7. He and Tony entered the nearly deserted building and headed up to the White Collar offices.

"Tony!" Peter said, in surprise, when he saw Tony enter the office after Neal.

"…decided to stretch my long weekend into a week. I have a theory or two on your case with Widner, too, if you're interested."

Peter nodded and both Tony and Neal sat. "Before I left we got word that Marines were evolved in art crimes. They were hiding away stolen art from Iraq on ships and then selling it when they got back to the states. The Israeli government made a report of loss in the entire region of about 60 billion, it's a rough estimate, and most likely somewhat exaggerated. But still…."

Neal nodded. "For a theft like this you would have to have your buyers already lined up and ready to move the pieces quickly. They would most likely be from outside the U.S. since it seems to be well-known the treasures were coming here. We are talking about a lot of rapid, back-ally transactions. And a couple layers of buffer."

Peter sighed. "Very hard to trace."

"Nearly impossible." Neal agreed.

"Not really," Tony replied. "…every chain has a weak link. I think we can get to Widner. I think I know his Achilles heel."

Peter smiled.

Tony continued. He smiled. "It's gonna sound so…stupid, but here goes. He's claustrophobic and he's afraid of the dark. Plus, he hates prison…"

"Who doesn't?" Neal stated.

Tony shot a glance at Neal before he continued. "…something about watching his dad die in prison as a young child. It was very traumatic for him. He…."

"So you think he's here?" Peter asked.

Tony shrugged. "He loves money, and he doesn't mind traveling to make it. Plus, I think he either spent part of his childhood here or has family here."

Peter nodded. "I'll get Diana and Jones started right away." Peter stood up. "You two sit tight. I'll be right back."

"Where's Peter off to?" Neal asked.

Tony smiled. "I think he has to go get a permission slip signed so that I can play in the 'White Collar' sandbox for a while."

Neal just looked at Tony and laughed.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Peter returned to the office, followed by Diana and Jones.

"…Vance and Gibbs sign my permission slip?" Tony asked.

Peter smiled and nodded. "I liked the sandbox comment, by the way."

"Excellent hearing there, Agent Burke." Tony replied. "I'll have to remember that." He said, under his breath, to Neal.

Jones and Diana extended their hands and welcomed him onboard.

"You can call me, Tony." Tony replied. "And I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, Boss…" Diana started as everyone took a seat around the conference table. "…Widner's alias, Keith Farmer has been busy. Word on the street is he killed a fence for stiffing him on a deal. The piece of art, an Egyptian scarab, didn't bring as much money has Widner thought is should have. He killed the fence and took the money anyway."

"Brutal." Tony replied.

Jones nodded. "His rep here is pretty bad. After this he is going to find it hard to work in this city. Nobody will want to take him on."

"Then he'll be leaving town soon." Neal stated.

"If he leaves the city…." Peter started.

"He's gone." Tony said. "We've lost him." He smiled. "I could make a call. Get the word out that I'm looking for him in D.C. in connection with the case I told you about."

Peter nodded. "That'll buy us some time…make him think he's safe in New York."

"A very small amount of time…." Neal reminded them all. "If he can't make any money, he won't stay around long. He'll chance it."

They all agreed. Tony made his call, and the word soon reached Widner that he was wanted for questioning in connection with stolen art aboard US Naval ships. Widner decided he would fly under the radar in the Big Apple for a little longer.

"He's staying put. Our eyes on-the-street tell us he's staying with a cousin a few blocks away." Jones reported.

"He really must think he's safe, staying with family." Tony observed. "But this is not the bank fraud or the mortgage scam Neal told me you guys were handling." Tony looked at Neal than at Peter.

"Thank god." Diana said, breathing a sigh of relief. She and Jones, and the rest of the White Collar division hated those types of cases. They were all paperwork, no action.

"No." Peter shook his head. "It's not. This case came across my desk earlier and because of the danger this guy poses, it takes precedent."

Tony nodded. "What's the plan?"

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Everything was turned on its ear in a second. Tony had become a human shield between Widner and the bureau. Tony gave Neal the signal, a barely detectable nod of his head. Neal raised Tony's weapon and pulled the trigger. The round hit Tony in the shoulder. It exited Tony's body and entered Widner's. Widner was dead before he hit the ground. Tony fell to his knees, and then collapsed onto the sidewalk, unconscious.

Peter and the rest of the White Collar division stood stunned for a moment. They had all missed Tony's signal to Neal. Neal immediately dropped the gun and ran to help his friend. He fell to his knees beside Tony and pulled off his jacket. He then balled it up and applied pressure to Tony's chest wound.

The plan had been fairly straight forward. Neal was to go and talk Widner up on the treasure.

"Come on, man. Everybody knows you hit the mother load with that stuff. Right?" Neal probed. "The talk is all over the place. I'm just trying to make a living. Get in on some of the good stuff."

"Nobody knows what was on those ships." Widner replied.

"No." Neal agreed. "But given where it's from and the history…. You've got lots of people willing to take a gamble. I'm willing to take the gamble." Neal replied. "For less than my usual…come on, man. You're not going to get a better deal."

Widner seemed to be considering it. But then he and Neal were both distracted by a drunk, dirty man pounding on the door of the FBI surveillance van. He proceeded to tell them, very loudly, that they were blocking his street corner. And that they needed to move their vehicle.

Tony elected to leave the van and deal with the man. He was strictly there to observe anyway. He got out and closed the doors.

Widner only took a moment to recognize Tony. "I know that guy. He's a cop." Widner looked at Neal. "You're a cop too, right?" He said as he took out his own gun and pressed it to Neal's ribs. He whispered in Neal's ear. "You're gonna walk with me, and you are not going to make a scene."

Neal didn't move immediately. Widner jammed the gun in his side. "We are going to walk away, no scene." Widner repeated.

"Neal?" Tony asked as he and Widner started walk away. Tony could not see the gun from his view point. But he knew Neal was in great danger. "Hey…!" Tony said.

Widner turned around.

Tony put his arms up. "You recognized me. I get it. Let him go. See, I'm not armed. Just let him go." Tony was armed, but Widner did not need to know that.

Wider looked at Tony as he thrust his gun harder into Neal's side. "No! That's not what's going to happen. I'm gonna kill him, then I kill you!"

"The van behind me is full of FBI agents. You MIGHT get off one shot." Tony stated. "You want me. Let him go, a trade…me for him."

Neal shook his head in a silent plea. And Peter, Diana and Jones began to slowly exit the van, their guns drawn.

"Do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it." Tony said.

Neal was not sure he could do what Tony was asking of him. He needed Tony's gun. Tony had pointed to his side, and Neal nodded his understanding.

"You shoot me. I shoot him." Widner told the other agents as he made the exchange.

Neal moved away from Widner as Tony allowed himself to be taken hostage. There were still too many people around to chance an altercation. On Tony's signal Neal took Tony's gun from his holster. Neal slipped it into his jacket pocket. Widner didn't notice the exchange. He was too busy watching the other agents' movements.

"DiNozzo and I are leaving. And you're going to let us go." Widner said, as he began to walk backwards, away from the agents. More and more people on the street were realizing what was happening. They were giving Widner and the agents a wide berth.

The agents were unable to shoot Widner. There was too much pedestrian traffic, and he had made very effective use of his human shield. Peter, Jones and Diana all stood at the ready, waiting for a clear shot.

Tony gave Neal the signal and seconds later, it was all over. Widner was dead.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Peter just stood staring at his CI, on his knees, pressing his expensive tailored jacket against the wound in Agent DiNozzo's chest.

"What the…?!" Peter asked, astonished, shaking his head. "What was that? What did you do, Neal!? What the hell did you do?" Peter asked, pacing.

Diana and Jones also stood, staring at Neal, just as confused.

Peter looked at Tony, unconscious and immobile, lying on the side walk. "Diana, call NCIS Headquarters, D.C. ask to speak to Director Leon Vance. Tell him what happened here."

"Neal, I…! What…?" Peter tried to speak, but words failed him.

"He told me to." Neal replied.

"WHAT?"

Neal stood, and both he and Peter stepped back as the paramedics arrived and took over.

Neal sighed. "He told me to. Tony knew Widner would find that gun on him. He didn't know what the guy would do then." Neal paused. "We've had those discussions before…those 'what to do…just in case' type things. Tony told me that as good a shot as I was, it would not be hard for me. But…but it was. I had to shoot my friend to save his life." Neal paused again. He looked at Peter. "Widner was going to kill Tony. I didn't have a choice."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Neal looked up when he felt someone place a cup of coffee in his hands.

Gibbs sat down beside him. "You know…usually when somebody hurts one of my agents I hand them their head on a platter."

Neal didn't speak. and he continued to stare at a spot on the floor.

Gibbs sighed. "I know what you did, and I know why you did it, Neal."

Neal looked at Gibbs, but still didn't speak.

"He's got an almost suicidal need to protect the people he cares about." Gibbs explained about Tony. "Asking you to do something like that…he trusts you. He trusts you a lot."

Gibbs smiled at Neal as they sat in the waiting room of an O.R. in New York City.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. I just hope I get to stick around long enough to see him once he leaves surgery." Neal said, getting up and walking to the OR doors.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"I shot a federal agent, Agent Gibbs." Neal stated.

"You killed a wanted, dangerous, felon." Gibbs reminded him.

"I still shot a federal agent." Neal replied.

"I understand. Tony understands."

"Peter doesn't." Neal told him.

"I'll talk to him." Gibbs offered.

"…don't think it'll help." Neal replied. "Why would you…from what Tony says…."

"Tony says a lot, Neal. I'm sure he's told you all about me. I told him something when I first got to know him. Rule number 5…You don't waste good." Gibbs stated. "He was leaving Baltimore and didn't know what he was going to do after that. He…I told him he was too good to waste. I'll tell you the same. Agent Burke would be crazy to send you back to prison. You're doing good things. I see somebody with a good heart, maybe a little too impulsive for his own good…but a good heart."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Tony opened his eyes. He knew where he was from the smell of antiseptic.

"Hey." Tony said, turning his head and seeing Neal sitting beside him.

"Hey." Neal replied, getting up from the chair and taking Tony's hand.

"…did good…." Tony replied. He was still a little drowsy from all the meds. "…Bossman rip you a new one?"

Neal shook his head and smiled. "He told me about rule number 5."

Tony smiled. "The old man has his moments."

"The old man also has excellent hearing." Gibbs said, going over to the other side of Tony's bed.

"I knew you were here the whole time, Boss." Tony back tracked.

"Uh, huh." Gibbs replied, smiling.

THE END


	4. Holding On

Holding On

**AN: This includes NCIS spoilers. I, however, am not confining myself to any timeline with this series, even though the events mentioned are recent .**

**I love writing about these two. So this time, Tony is in New York just to 'hang out' with Neal. Tony will meet El. And Neal and Tony will have a little 'jam' session. Since both actors have good voices, I can see their characters playing guitars and singing 'Eagles' songs. (If you can't see them doing an 'Eagles' medley, insert your choice for band and/or singer here.)**

**Also, FYI, in this series I am letting Tony be a lot younger. In reality that is a 9-year difference in their ages. Matt (Neal) was born in 1977, and Michael (Tony) was born in 1968. In my story there is only about 2 year's difference, and I am going with Matt's current age. So Neal is 34 and Tony is 36. I also mention the Burkes here. And, again, going with the actor's ages Tiffani (Elizabeth) was born in 1974 and Tim (Peter) was born in 1963. So, there is an 11 year age difference there.**

**Unless the actor is, obviously, playing someone older or younger, I like to go with the actor's actual age to gauge the age of the character. I know most of you, out there, really don't give a rip one way or another. You just like reading the stories. But for those of you who pay attention to those things, that's my reasoning.**

**I am using the picture of Tony in the newspaper article in the S9 episode 'Rekindled' here. I loved the story and I love anytime NCIS writers show another dimension to Tony's character. For those of you who have not seen the episode or do not remember the picture, Tony is wearing his Ohio State hooded sweatshirt. He has the hood up and his carrying a little boy on his back. You can't see Tony's face. And, in the article and caption, he is not identified by name. I make a reference to the episode 'Baltimore' too. Enjoy! Jackie**

Peter liked the picture. He had had it up on his wall for years. It served as a reminder of what the work, law enforcement, was all about. Doing something heroic and not expecting the spotlight for it. Just doing what you know has to be done when it's needed. Peter had read the whole article; he knew that a young girl had not survived the fire. He knew what the rescuer in the picture had had to make a heart-wrenching choice. But to Peter that was the essence of his job, sacrificing something and then making sure the sacrifice meant something in the end.

Neal stepped into Peter's office. He was Peter admiring the picture, as he had many, many times before. He wondered if he should tell Peter who it was he was really looking at. Or was the mystery of not knowing part of why Peter liked the picture so much?

Neal cleared his throat, getting Peter's attention. "You have GOT to tell me what is so fascinating about that picture."

Peter smiled. "It just reminds me why I do what I do. The sacrifices that we make are all worth it in the end."

"But a little girl dies." Neal replied.

Peter just looked at Neal. Peter had not put the article up, just the picture. He wondered how Neal got his information. But he dismissed it quickly, thinking Neal had just read the article, for himself, at some point and time.

"I hear the little boy who was rescued now works as a fire chief in Baltimore. That probably wouldn't have happened if it had not been for that fire. And the fact a complete stranger ran in and saved him. He made the sacrifice worth it. They both did."

"Have you ever even wondered who it was?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, sure." Peter replied. "I wonder a lot. I wonder what he's doing now, that type thing. But the mystery makes it interesting too."

Neal nodded and smiled. He could understand the appeal of mystery. He also loved it when he knew things Peter didn't. It happened so rarely.

They then got down to discussing their next case. In a couple of days it would be Saturday. It was the first Saturday they had not been scheduled to work in about a month, and Neal was looking forward to having a whole weekend to himself.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Tony's plane landed in New York at 2 p.m. Friday afternoon. By the time he got through security and hailed a cab it was closer to 3 p.m., near the end of the work day. And since it was Friday, near the end of the work week, Tony had timed his arrival perfectly. He had wanted to let Peter know he would be in town for the weekend. And he wanted to say hello to Diana and Jones.

Tony took the elevator to the correct floor. He stepped off. He looked into the office and what he saw made him smile. Neal had to be bored stiff. He was making doing his Origami again. This time it was an elephant.

"Hey, Kid." Tony said, walking up to Neal's desk. "Could I have a special order, maybe a unicorn, or a jackalope?"

Neal looked up, in surprise, at the voice. He then got up from his desk and gave his friend a huge hug.

Neal then looked at Tony. "Did you call me and I missed it?"

Tony shook his head. "Complete surprise, I thought that since this was a long weekend…. You are off Monday, right?"

Neal nodded. "Peter and El usually invite me over for their Labor Day cookout."

"Sounds like fun." Tony replied.

"Really?" Neal asked. "So, this is not case-related at all?"

"No, Gibbs is back in D.C., probably nursing his bourbon and working on his boat." Tony replied. "And anyway, I've got to meet this woman. El sounds like quite a character." Tony replied.

"She is." Neal said. "She'll like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You and Peter have a lot in common." Neal replied. "Plus, I think June will be glad to see you too."

Tony just stared at him.

"She's asked me about that 'nice Italian boy' several times." Neal stated.

"She does know I'm a fed, right?' Tony asked. "I didn't think that she was too fond of law enforcement, in general."

"I think she'll make an exception for you."

"Ah, the 'DiNozzo charm.'"

Neal shook his head. "Get over yourself." He said, grinning.

"Where is everybody?" Tony asked, not seeing Diana, Jones or Peter.

"Diana is down in the file archives. Jones is in the van, helping another team, and Peter is at one of his monthly mandatory department head meetings."

"And you're left here all by your lonesome." Tony feigned sympathy. "Don't they give you 'convict busy work' to do?" He said grinning, his green eyes shining.

"There is no such thing as 'convict busy work.'" Neal said, feigning insult. "I had a stack of case files to go over. I'm finished."

"No more crime in the White Collar division!" Tony said, still grinning. "Well, aren't you just a cape and a pair of tighty-whities away from superherodom?"

Neal couldn't help but laugh. "Smart-ass."

Tony was having too much fun with this. He knew Neal didn't mind his teasing, so he asked. "What would your superpowers be?" Tony paused, thinking. "Oh, I know you could throw your ball and chain at people and trip them up. Or…or you could…."

Neal looked at his friend. He grinned. He as so glad Tony was back in town. He didn't realize how much he had really missed Tony until Tony showed up.

Tony stopped, mid-rant, and looked at Neal. "What?"

"I'm just glad you're here."

"You wanna hug it out?" Tony asked, grinning his arms spread wide.

Neal burst out laughing and backed away. "Get away from me!" Neal paused. "Come on." He started up the stairs to the upper level.

Tony didn't know what Neal was up to, but he followed anyway.

Neal was not sure Tony had seen his picture the last time he was in Peter's office. Neal wanted to know for sure. He led Tony into the office.

"Don't think Burke's gonna like you in here." Tony said, looking around and wondering why Neal had brought him in here.

Neal pointed to the picture on the wall. "I finally know why he has it on his wall." Neal paused. "Did you notice it the last time you were here?"

Tony shook his head wondering how he had missed it if it was hanging where it is now. "I'm not sure how I missed it."

Neal nodded, knowing that he meant how it was prominently displayed.

"What did you mean…you finally know why he has it up there?" Tony asked, looking at Neal.

"He looks on you, on that picture, as inspiration. It epitomizes what he does for a living." Neal explained.

Tony smiled, even though the memory of the choice he had made was still painful. "That incident changed my life, too."

Neal nodded. He knew the whole story of how that night Tony had decided to be a cop.

"I have really been wanting to tell him who it is in that picture." Neal confessed, seeking Tony's permission, in a way.

Tony nodded.

"But now…since you're here. I didn't know if you wanted…." Neal didn't finish with 'relive that.' But Tony knew what he meant.

Neal and Tony had made it back down stairs by the time Diana came back into the office. Her hands loaded with files.

"Sorry, Neal, it took me longer than…" Diana then realized that they had company. "Well hello, Agent DiNozzo."

"Hello, Agent Barrigan. Good to see you again."

Diana smiled broadly. "NCIS have a case for us?" She genuinely liked Tony. There was just something about him that made him seem like an old friend, although she had met him only a short time before.

Tony shook his head. "Just here for the extended weekend."

"Well, if you need someone to take you around the city…." Diana offered.

"What am I?" Neal asked, somewhat insulted.

"A guy with a 2-mile leash." Diana retorted.

"Which you love to remind me about." Neal replied.

"Hey, if the FBI Tracking Anklet fits." Diana replied, smiling at Tony.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Jones returned just moments before quitting time. He gave Tony a hearty handshake. He also liked Tony. He saw a lot of the same qualities in Tony that he saw in Peter. He guessed that that was why he liked Tony so well.

Peter arrived back White Collar just in time to check in with Diana and Neal, and grab his jacket before heading home.

"Agent DiNozzo…" Peter said warily, his hopes of a free weekend quickly vanishing. "…to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "There's no case. I just wanted you to know I would be in town over the weekend. I'll try to keep Neal out of trouble, no guarantees."

Peter smiled. He was very relieved he would actually be off. "You're here the entire weekend."

Tony nodded. "I go back Monday evening."

Peter nodded. "Good, you can come along with Neal to our annual cookout. It's just a few people from work and some friends. Tomorrow night at 7 p.m."

"Sounds good." Tony replied, agreeing to come.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Tony and Neal were at the Burke's door about 45 minutes before the cookout began. Peter and El were in the kitchen getting the burgers ready for the grill when Satch started barking.

"Our first guests have arrived." El said as she quickly washed her hands. She pushed Satch out of the way to open the front door.

El stepped aside. "Come in, Neal. And you must be Agent DiNozzo." El looked at the tall, handsome man in front of him. Peter's description had not done him justice.

"It's Tony." Tony said, flashing his million-dollar smile. "And it is really nice to meet you." Neal had said she was pretty. But color of her eyes and the tone of her skin, combined, almost gave her an ethereal quality. He could not help but stare, even for a moment.

"You can call me, Elizabeth, El for short."

Tony smiled again. He presented her a foil-covered plate. "I hope you don't mind, Elizabeth. I've always been taught you never show up empty-handed." He raised the foil and showed her a platter of homemade cannoli.

"Homemade cannoli?" El asked, smiling.

Tony nodded.

El took the platter and lead the way to the kitchen. Tony and Neal followed. "Peter's out on the deck. He's getting the grill ready."

Neal nodded and he and Tony went outside.

Peter looked up at his guests and smiled. "Glad you came, Tony. Neal."

Both men nodded. "What can we do?" Neal asked.

Tony ended up in the kitchen with El. Neal was outside with Peter.

"I think Neal orchestrated this little 'set-up.'" Tony said as he helped El slice tomatoes for the burgers.

El smiled. "That he did." She agreed.

"You know, you don't have to help, if you don't want to." El offered. She didn't feel right about putting her guests to work.

"I don't mind." Tony replied. "Neal said he told Peter that we were a lot alike. He said you and I would get along well for that reason." Tony paused. "I want to thank you both, for everything. Neal is…he's a good person. He's got a good heart. He's…."

El stopped working and looked at him. She nodded. "He just a little impetuous and he doesn't always think things through."

Tony laughed and he and El continued to prepare the food.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Peter and Neal stood outside looking in the window watching Tony and El talking and laughing.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Peter asked.

"Well, Tony is telling Elizabeth that I orchestrated those two being in the kitchen together, which I did. El's telling Tony he doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. Tony told her he was glad to help, and then they started talking about me." Neal replied.

Peter looked at Neal, surprised.

"Mozzie taught me how to read lips."

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Tony looked at Neal and smiled. He then turned so Neal couldn't read his lips. "El, Neal's reading my lips. I'm gonna have a little fun with him." Tony paused. He turned back, and started speaking random words. "Cow. Duck. Horse. Chicken. Goat."

Neal stared at Tony, completely confused.

El ducked her head so Neal would not see her laughing.

Tony then signed to Neal. "Stop lip-reading." He then turned to El and explained. "The forensic scientist I work with, her parents are both deaf. She taught me sign language. I taught it to Neal."

Neal signed back. "You're just a regular comedian."

Tony smiled.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

The rest of the guests soon arrived. Tony was a big hit. Hughes spent a fair amount of time talking to him. Hughes had also been a cop in Baltimore at one time. And he still missed some of the guys he had worked with. Tony had, as it happened, worked with some of the same guys.

Neal was in the middle of a story about Tony when Tony came and sat down. "…and he's running after this guy screaming. 'I was a college athlete, and I'm wearing tube socks. You won't get away.'"

Both Diana and Jones looked at Tony laughing. Peter and El were grinning also wondering what being a college athlete and wearing tube socks had to do with catching a suspect.

Neal looked at Tony. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Did you think he would literally 'fall down' laughing?" Neal asked.

"Hey, whatever works." Tony replied. "And I would have got him too, if that car hadn't hit me."

Neal just stared at Tony. He didn't know about that part.

"I ran out into the street." Tony explained. "The bumper struck me in the lower leg. I had a bruise there the next day. It knocked me down. I got right back up and took off running."

"You got hit by a car?" Neal said, still not believing his ears.

"The bumper 'tapped' me. It was fine, Neal. It didn't hurt me." Tony explained.

Neal shook his head. Anytime somebody says they got hit by a car, you imagine the worse. The fact Tony walked away amazed him.

"It did kind of mess up 'the leg' a little though." Tony admitted, referring to the leg he broke in a football game in college at Ohio State. "I had a little problem with my knee after that."

"You're that DiNozzo?" Jones asked. He remembered the game well.

Tony nodded.

"Wow. That was an incredible game." Peter added. He had seen the game also. He had, also, not made the connection.

"So, I guess that ended your career, huh?" Jones asked. He was sad for Tony, Jones had recognized how good a player he was.

Tony told a few stories from his college days. He then asked Peter a question. "I noticed you have a guitar." Tony said, referring to the instrument sitting in the corner of his living room. "Would you mind?"

Peter shook his head. Peter got up and got the guitar. He handed it to Tony. "You play?"

Tony took the guitar. "I learned to play as a kid, guitar and piano. I minored in music in college."

Tony began to strum the guitar. Then he started to sing. It was a familiar Eagles song. Everyone was pleasantly surprised that Tony had a good voice. They were doubly surprised when Neal joined in on the chorus. They were surprised by the strong, rich voice. And the harmony sounded incredible.

The night lasted a lot longer than expected, Tony and Neal providing the night's entertainment. It was midnight before anybody knew it. The party ended shortly thereafter.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Tony and Neal managed to wrangle another invite for Sunday night diner at the Burke's. They gladly accepted. Tony told the story of the picture that Peter had had for all those years in his office. It was nice for Tony to be able to tell the story. Tony never mentioned the picture. He never made the connection for Peter. Tony told his story in detail. But he didn't include his most recent encounter with the victim. Tony could tell by the look on Peter's face he had not make the connection to Tony and the picture. And that was okay. Tony had just wanted to tell the story. He hadn't wanted a lot of questions. Neal had not even asked him many questions over the years. Neal knew the event weighted on Tony's mind.

"So," Neal asked Peter as they sit in his office the next morning. "…now that you know who's in the picture. Does it make a difference?"

Peter stared at Neal for just a second, surprised. He made the connection.

The End


	5. Thicker Than Water

Thicker Than Water

Tony picked up his phone on the first ring. He saw it was an unfamiliar number, but it was a New York area code. "Agent DiNozzo."

Diana didn't know how she was going to deliver the news. "This is Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, Agent Barrigan." Tony said, recognizing her voice. "How may I help you?"

Diana hesitated for just a moment. "Tony…Neal's been shot."

Tony just stood, opened mouthed for a moment. By this time his team members had realized something was going on. They waited, patiently, for Tony to get off the phone.

"What?!" It was all Tony could manage.

Diana swallowed. "He's…he's in bad shape. Peter told me to call you. Said if you wanted to see him…." Diana paused. "I don't know much else. Peter and El are at the hospital now. He just said you needed to come."

Tony nodded. He put down the phone, still stunned. He looked up at Gibbs. "I need to go to New York, Boss. Neal…Neal's been shot. They're…they don't think he's gonna make it."

Gibbs nodded. He could see the pain in Tony's eyes, and he knew that Tony thought of Neal as his little brother. "Go, Tony."

Tony nodded and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'll call." He started towards the elevator

"Soon, DiNozzo, I'll be waiting." Gibbs replied.

Tony turned and nodded just before he got on the elevator.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Tony's plane landed in New York City several hours later. He hailed a cab and told the cabbie the name of the hospital Diana had given him. He called Gibbs to tell him he had gotten there okay, and that he was on his way to the hospital. He promised to call back, later, when he knew more. Tony quickly found Neal's room, but panicked when he saw that the bed was empty. He looked up and down the halls until he spotted Peter and El, talking with the doctor.

El was the first person to see Tony. She went over to him and hugged him, tightly. "We're glad you're here."

Tony returned the hug. "I went to Neal's room, he's…."

"He's in surgery. That's what the doctor is telling Peter about now." El replied. "I'll let him explain it."

Tony nodded and he and El waited for Peter's conversation with the doctor to be over.

Peter looked at them both and sighed. He shook Tony's hand, and they exchanged brief pleasantries.

"When they first brought Neal into the ER, he wasn't stable enough for the surgery. They did all they could to stop the bleeding. But the bullet is so close to his heart, they just couldn't chance it until his condition stabilized. They have been watching him closely." Peter explained. "His blood pressure finally dropped enough that they could risk going in."

Tony nodded. "But he could still die?"

Peter sighed. "The bullet is just so close to his heart…."

"Hon." El said, reaching up and kissing Peter on the cheek. "Neal will be in surgery for a few more hours. I'm gonna go home and take care of Satch. I'll bring you both back something to eat."

Peter nodded. "Thanks, Hon."

"Thanks you, El. But you don't have to…." Tony replied.

El touched Tony's arm. "It's my pleasure. And it really is no trouble." She paused. "I'll see you both soon."

Peter and Tony sat down in the waiting room outside Neal's ICU room.

"How…how did this happen?" Tony asked.

Peter looked up at Tony. Peter knew that question was coming. He had been over the whole thing with Hughes over the phone. And he had been wallowing in his guilt ever since.

Tony could see Peter's turmoil. He was most likely blaming himself for things that could not possibly be his fault.

"Peter..."

Peter shook his head. "He's my responsibility, and I let him down." He explained. "I told him to stay put. He…we were chasing an armed suspect. I didn't want him to be injured." Peter shook his head at the memory. "We couldn't find the guy. We come back through, were I left Neal. And there he was, lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest." Peter paused, trying to control his anger and pain. "I guess he came back through. He knew Neal was unarmed, so the guy came back through and shot him."

"Peter, you…." Tony started.

"He's my responsibility, Tony. That's it…my responsibility!" Peter emphasized. "And I let him down. I let him down so much it could cost him his life." He stood and started to pace the room.

Tony looked at Peter. He understood the kind of guilt Peter was feeling. Lord knows he had felt it enough himself. And he also knew that there was nothing he could do or say that would help. Tony stood up, excused himself, and started looking for a cup of coffee.

June had joined Peter, and they both were sitting in the waiting room when Tony returned with his coffee.

"Hello, Darling." June said, getting up to greet Tony. She hugged him tightly.

"Hi, June." Tony said, returning her hug.

June looked up at him. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Tony shook his head. "To be honest, I haven't given it much thought. I came straight here from the airport."

June nodded. "I figured as much. You'll stay with me. You'll stay in Neal's apartment. He won't mind, and the house is just so…empty when he's not there."

Tony nodded. "Thank you. I accept. I really appreciate that. Though I don't think I'll be there very much."

"You'll have to sleep in a real bed and eat real food sometime." June replied.

El returned a couple hours after she left. She had brought enough food for them all, including June. They sat and ate in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Neal was wheeled out of surgery an hour after El returned. He was placed back in the same room as before. Neal's doctor and his nurses descended on the room immediately, checking IV lines and vital signs.

Neal's primary doctor stepped out of the room after he had completed his exam to talk to Peter and El. Tony and June joined in, with Peter's permission. "Mr. Caffrey did very well during surgery. The bullet was removed. There, luckily was no damage to his heart."

Peter looked visibly relieved, as did the rest.

"But he is weak. The surgery was very hard on him." The doctor continued. "We have induced a coma state. We'll reverse it in a couple, three days."

"Coma?" Tony asked, concerned and surprised.

"The body needs time to rest and to heal. He will heal a lot faster this way. That is also why we placed him on a ventilator. His body needs the extra assistance right now." The doctor paused. "The nurse will let you in in a few moments."

They all nodded, but they were far from understanding all that was going on with Neal at the moment. The mere thought of Neal being in a coma and on a ventilator terrified them.

Peter and El were the first ones to go in. The sheer amount of machines around Neal's bed seemed to form an almost impenetrable force field around Neal. But El managed to snake her hand through the mass of wires and tubes that were connected to Neal. She gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. She then moved her hand down to hold his.

"Hey Sweetie, its Elizabeth." El leaned in as close to him as she possibly could. "Get better, Sweetheart. That's all we need you to do, get better."

Peter wrapped his hand around Neal's forearm. "I'm sorry." He said his voice full of emotion. "I am so sorry."

El looked at her husband. She could see his pain, and she knew he blamed himself. But she didn't know it was affecting him the way it was.

"Peter?"

Peter shook his head.

"Hon, this…was an accident. Neal knows that." El replied.

"Really?" Peter said, letting some of his bitterness come through. "Really? Because I don't know what Neal knows because Neal is in a coma."

"Hon." Elizabeth hugged her husband. She knew none of the bitterness and anger were directed at her or at Neal. "Neal needs you right now. He hears this, he's gonna think you're angry with him. He's going to think he did something wrong."

Peter sighed and nodded. He went over to the bed. "Neal, if you heard what I just said, I'm sorry. I just need you to open your eyes and get better." He paused. "Please."

El and Peter exited the room after a few more moments and Tony and June went in.

They both took hold of Neal's hands.

"He looks so small, just lying there." June observed.

"Hey, Kid." Tony said, kneeling down and whispering in Neal's ear. "It's Tony. Diana called me and told me what happened. I'm going to stay in town for a while, until you get better."

Tony spent most of the next three days at the hospital. El and Peter were in and out. El had a big wedding event that had been planned for months. She had to make sure it went off perfectly. And Peter was back in the office, spending his work hours trying to find the man who shot Neal. And Tony only left the hospital to go to June's to shower and to change clothes.

Tony had kept Gibbs up to date as much as possible during his time in New York. It was just, so much, a waiting game.

Peter sat with Tony in the IUC waiting room. They had been made to leave by the nurses who needed to bathe their patient and change his bed.

"Neal said you two met in military school." Peter said, trying to open up a discussion.

Tony nodded. "He showed up about a year after I got there." Tony paused. "Man…he was an angry kid."

"Angry?" Peter asked. He couldn't remember if Neal had told him anything about that or not.

"He thought his mom had just dumped him off there. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. She was too into her drugs and her boyfriends." Tony explained.

"Do you know when he last saw his mom?" Peter asked. Neal had not said much.

"I always assumed it was when he finally just left home for good." Tony replied. "He's never really said much about her. And I'm sure he told you the same thing he told me."

Peter nodded.

"I don't know, Peter." Tony commented. "He just…when I talk about my mom, he doesn't say anything. I get the impression he doesn't know where she is, and he doesn't care."

Peter nodded again.

Both men were quiet for a moment.

Peter broke the silence. "I have wanted to ask you this since I met you."

Tony nodded. "How could I be friends with Neal? How could we be as close as we are?" He replied, smiling. "I know. It's like oil and water at times, Peter. But, to be honest, we are a lot more alike than we are different."

Peter just kind of stared. Tony's last statement surprised him.

Tony smiled, seeing Peter's confusion. He went on to explain. "We were both sent away to military school for essentially the same reason. Tony paused. "We were angry kids. We both had 'absentee' parents. We both use our charm and our looks. We're impulsive. We're somewhat reckless. We are fiercely loyal to our friends, and we will do anything within our power to protect them. Plus, we both give our bosses, or in Neal's case, handlers, a hard time. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason Gibbs has developed a taste for bourbon." Tony said, only half-jokingly.

Peter smiled. He could see all that. "How did you find out about Neal?" Peter asked, meaning his criminal life.

"It was a big shock, actually, when I first found out. We'd kept in touch. And he would send me postcards from all these different places. He told me his 'job' allowed him to travel a lot." Tony paused. "He was never too specific on what the job was, what he actually did. I didn't push. I was just happy he seemed to be doing well. And he apparently kept up with me. He showed me a scrapbook he was keeping. All the times I had been in the paper, for anything. He had cut the article out. He was so proud, he said, of me making detective after just a year in Baltimore. He just…he said he knew I wouldn't, couldn't be proud of him. And he said that he just somehow thought I always knew." Tony grinned and shook his head. "So anyway, I was sitting at my desk one day looking through the wanted posters on my computer. I saw a familiar face. But I didn't recognize the name. I did a check on Neal Caffrey, as you did, and found out he didn't exist before Neal turned 18. I'd kept it to myself for so long after I found out, years and years. It was finally just a relief to just talk about it, to acknowledge what we both knew."

Peter nodded, thought he didn't quite understand it all.

"Peter…Neal is probably the smartest person I have ever met. He has so much talent. He's…he could have done, he could have been, so much." Tony lamented.

Peter could hear the anguish in Tony's voice.

"I know, in part, why he did the things he did. He never really told me a lot about his dad. And again, I didn't push him. Maybe I should have, but I didn't." Tony replied. "But, you know, sometimes I wonder if he even knows what he threw away. I wonder if he even realizes…." Tony shook his head.

Peter nodded. "I think he's beginning too. I really do."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

El sat down beside Tony in the ICU waiting room. She handed him a sandwich she had brought. She took in his appearance.

"Go to June's, Tony. Get some rest." El implored. "I'm here now. I can stay until you get back."

Tony looked at her. He scrubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair. He had gone to June's a showered and changed clothes this morning. But he had not slept well last night. The hospital chairs were uncomfortable, and it was just too noisy for him.

"I'm fine. I can sleep anywhere." Tony looked at the chairs and sighed. "….occupational hazard."

El grinned and shook her head. "These chairs are hard even for Peter to sleep in, and he knows all about that…occupational hazard."

Tony smiled. "You got me." Tony paused. "I just wanted to thank you and Peter for last time…the invite. I had a really good time at your place. I appreciate you including me."

"Peter tells me I'm a good judge of character. And I can usually tell a lot about people pretty quickly. Of course, the homemade cannoli was a nice bonus. But I…we liked you immediately. Peter liked you the first day he met you. He told me the joke you made about Neal's anklet in the office."

Tony smiled at the memory. He had asked Neal of he could see his anklet. Tony had then asked Neal something about being zapped if he went outside his invisible fence. "That was the first time I had actually seen Neal in years. I…we had kept in touch, of course. And we were still lying to each other, even then, about what we each knew. He told me, later, he always assumed I knew about it, about everything. He was relieved everything was out in the open. He was glad we were finally being completely honest with each other."

El nodded. "That is one thing Peter really admired about Neal. He doesn't lie when you ask him a question."

Tony smiled again. "You just have to know which questions to ask."

El smiled. "He's found that out too."

Tony nodded then stood up and stretched. "I'll see you in a few hours. Thanks, El. "Neal is really lucky to have the two of you watching out for him. And I really appreciate that."

"He's been a challenge."

"He's worth it, El."

El nodded and watched Tony leave. She then got up and headed to Neal's room.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Tony was very startled when he opened his eyes. He looked around Neal's apartment not really recognizing it for a moment. He heard noises and slowly got out of bed. He was dressed in one of Neal's pajama bottoms and he was bare-chested. H found a T-shirt and pulled it on before joining June on the balcony.

"I should have been up and to the hospital hours ago." Tony said as he sat down with June to enjoy breakfast.

June looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup. "You needed the rest, Darling."

"So you are responsible." Tony said, grinning.

"No conspiracy." June admitted. "I just turned off the alarm clock and let you sleep."

Tony looked at her. He must have been tired. He didn't even hear her in the apartment, at all. He was normally such a light sleeper, which worked well for him, given his occupation. Tony gave her a look.

June shook her head. "Don't worry, Darling. Peter called. The doctor is going to bring Neal out of the coma tomorrow morning, around 10 a.m." She put her hand on his arm. "You haven't missed anything."

Tony sighed. "So, he is getting better. At least he's getting better."

June smiled and squeezed Tony's arm. "He is. Neal is coming back to us."

Tony looked at June. "I wanted to thank you for being so good…so kind to Neal. I think this is the first time he actually feels like he has a home. He's loved being here…living here."

"He's made my life interesting. That's for sure." June admitted.

Tony smiled. "That's what he does." He said, and then he chuckled.

"He's made this big old house not feel so empty. He's given it a new life." June explained.

Tony nodded. "You want to know how the cop and the con became friends."

June shook her head. "Not exactly, Neal's told me his perspective. I would love to hear yours."

Tony smiled. "Like I told Peter, we are not as different as people might think, as they might believe we should be."

"That surprised Peter?" June asked.

"It did." Tony replied.

"I guess he doesn't see it then." June stated. "I guess he doesn't realize…."

Tony didn't speak, waiting for her to continue.

"He and Neal are so much alike. The amount of loyalty they show one another. They are both extremely stubborn. And they demand the truth, but then, they each keep their secrets."

Tony nodded and finished his coffee. "I've got to get to the hospital. I'll see you there later?" He stood to go get dressed.

June nodded.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Neal's primary doctor came in around 10a.m. on the third day and took Neal off the medication that was inducing the coma. He had pushed Tony out of the room so he could give Neal a thorough exam before he discontinued the medication. He then came out and spoke to everybody.

"It could take Mr. Caffrey anywhere from 1 to 5 hours to wake up. I'm leaving him on the ventilator so he can have that little extra time to heal." The doctor explained. "He may try to fight the tube in his throat, that's normal. Just call the nurse as soon as he wakes up. We'll remove the tube as soon as possible."

Neal opened his eyes about 3 hours later. Tony heard Neal's heart rate increase and jumped up from his chair. He moved into Neal's range of vision and whispered in his ear.

"It's nice to have you back, Kid." Tony studied Neal's face. He saw the panic in Neal's eyes. Tony moved one of his hands to Neal's head. Tony stroked his hair trying to calm him. He gently placed his other hand on Neal's chest. Just to let Neal know he was there.

Peter and El were also in the room. El pushed the nurse call button as Peter went out into the hall to find Neal's doctor who had left the room only moments before.

"Neal…you need to let the machine breathe for you, stop fighting it." Tony said in as calm a voice as he could.

Neal didn't seem to hear him. Neal's heart rate was still high, and he seemed to be trying to reach for the tube.

Tony easily pushed Neal's hand down. "Neal!" Tony said a little louder than was probably necessary. But it got the desired effect. Neal seemed to see him and hear him for the first time. "Let the machine breathe for you, stop fighting it." Tony repeated. "Look at me." He commanded.

Blue eyes quickly found green ones.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out for a few days, but you're gonna be fine. The doctor is going to take the tube out as soon as he can. You're gonna be fine." Tony repeated.

The two just looked at each other for a moment.

"Blink twice if you understand me." Tony requested.

Neal blinked two times. But he was confused about something else. He didn't understand Tony being in New York.

"Diana called…." Tony started as the nurses and doctors entered the room.

Tony started to move away from the bed but found he couldn't. Neal had grabbed his shirt and was holding on tight.

"I have to get out of the way, Neal. The doctor is going to take out the tube." Tony explained.

Neal's eyes pleaded with him as he tightened his grip on Tony's shirt.

The doctor recognized his patient's fear. "It's okay, Agent DiNozzo, you're fine. We'll work around you, just stay there and talk to Mr. Caffrey. It'll probably make things a little easier for him."

Tony looked at the doctor and nodded. Meanwhile, Peter and El had been ushered out of the room. El took the time to call June back to the hospital. They both watched from the observation window.

Tony bent down and began to talk to Neal again as the doctor pulled out the tube. He told Neal to exhale, and the doctor pulled the tube out quickly. The exercise left Neal exhausted and hurting, he moaned as soon as the tube came out.

Neal then looked at Tony. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat was sore. He felt like he needed to cough to clear it. But his chest hurt so much, he didn't dare try it.

"Peter had Diana call me. She said I needed to get here…to see you." Tony explained. "June has been nice enough to let me stay with her."

Neal opened his mouth to speak again. This time he was a little more successful. But he only managed a couple words. He was so weak. "What…happened…?"

Tony shook his head. "We'll talk about that later. El and Peter are waiting to see you. And June is on her way here."

"…chest…hurts…." Neal stated.

"I know, Neal. I'll ask about some pain medicine." Tony pushed the button for the nurse.

"…glad…here." Neal said.

Tony smiled. "Me too, Neal. Me too."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"You're going to lose your job. You've been here for weeks." Neal said as Tony helped him into June's house. Neal sighed as he looked at the stairs he had to still go up.

"June doesn't have an elevator?" Tony asked, having no idea how he was going to get Neal up to his apartment.

"No, unfortunately not." Peter said. He and El had followed Tony and Neal in, carrying Neal's belongings and medicine.

"Oh!" June said, coming around the corner. "I had wanted to be waiting for you when you got here. But I had a few more things to do." June explained. "Neal, you will be staying down here, in the suite, as I call it. There is a sitting area and a bathroom attached." June turned and led the way. They all followed.

June stopped at the doorway to the room. "I had some of your things brought down for you, just to make it feel like it's your space. If you need anything else, let me or the staff know."

Neal nodded and smiled; extremely grateful he didn't have to tackle the stairs. He took off his jacket. And since he was already dressed in pajamas, he just kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

June disappeared into the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water. June than sat down on the edge of the bed. El saw the water and searched through the bag she had carried for Neal's pills. She read the labels and shook out a couple pills from each bottle. She sat down on the other side of the bed. El put her hand on Neal's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Neal opened his eyes.

"You have some pills to take, Sweetie." El replied.

Neal nodded. He took the pills from El and put them in his mouth. He then took the water from June. He drank just enough to get the pills down. He then sank back down into the bed and closed his eyes.

They all exited the bedroom, leaving the door open so that they could hear Neal if he needed them. They all went to the sitting room and made themselves comfortable.

"I had the staff bring your things down too, Tony. I figured you would be sleeping on the chaise or the pullout couch. I'll make sure you have some blankets and linens." June replied.

"You are too kind, June. You opened your home to me. I…it means a lot." Tony stated. "I hadn't really planned on getting a room. I knew I wouldn't be there much, if at all. I was just kind of hoping Neal would be put in a room with a bathroom with a shower."

June nodded. "I know how much Neal means to you. I can see it. I know he thinks of you as a big brother. So, as far as I'm concerned, you're part of his family and that makes you very welcome here."

Tony smiled and nodded.

"We'll be back later." Peter said to both June and Tony. "Neal will probably sleep for a while. We need to go check on Satch. And I need to drop by the office and catch up on some work…give everybody an update." He and El then left.

Tony and June nodded. Tony headed into Neal's room and June headed into the kitchen to make them all a little bite to eat.

Two Weeks Later:

Neal walked in the door just moments before the workday began. He went to his desk and deposited his hat. He then headed up to Peter's office. And if he was being honest with himself he was a little disappointed by the lack of reception he got. He was wondering why there were so few people at their desks.

"Morning, Neal." Peter replied then he returned to his work. Neal was a little bummed, he sank into one of the chairs in front of Peter's desk.

"Anything exciting?" Neal asked, referring to whatever case file Peter might be working on.

Peter shook his head. "Nah, just another mortgage fraud." Peter looked up at Neal. "I need a file from the conference room. Will you go and get it for me?"

Neal stood and nodded, pouting just a little. He opened the door. He was surprised to see every member of the division crowded around the table. They had sit out a huge breakfast buffet and even had a huge cake that said "Welcome Back, Neal.'

Peter walked in behind him. "So what do you think? We missed you, Kid."

Neal smiled and nodded. "Thank you, guys. Thank you all. This is…this is awesome."

THE END

**END NOTE: This was just some shameless Neal whumpage. I hope you enjoyed. Jackie.**


	6. Kinship

The Cop and The Con Series

Part 6

Kinship

Tony leveled his gun at the agents around him. He refused to lower it. The problem was he didn't recognize these people as agents. He didn't recognize then at all despite their reassurances. Tony knew very few people from D.C.'s Art Crimes Division. All he knew was that he was not letting anyone near him. Tony looked down at his friend, his brother, unconscious in his arms. And he was not letting anybody hurt Neal again.

"Agent DiNozzo…."

"Nobody is touching him." Tony retorted in anger. "Where is Agent Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Tony tried to shift his weight to find a comfortable position. He regretted the action almost immediately. Pain exploded in his side, the side where he had been shot. He had to bit his lip to keep from yelling. Tony looked down at Neal. He was still, unconscious. For that Tony was grateful, he didn't know if he could deal with Neal's pain on top of his own.

"Agent Gibbs is on his way. Agent DiNozzo…." She knelt down in front of him. "You need help." One of the female agents pleaded, but, wisely, kept her distance.

"Yes, Agent…." Tony started. He heard the muffled conversation around him. He then turned his attention back to the agent speaking to him. These people said they agents, but he had no idea who they were. He didn't recognize any of them.

"I'm Agent Garrison. Kathy Garrison." She said, quietly. "Let us help you."

"I am aware I need help, _Agent_ Garrison!" Tony snapped from pain and impatience. He groaned. The pain increasing as he fought to stay awake. "We've both been shot in the chest. I understand." Tony swung his gun in a wide angle, daring any of them to approach him. "_Nobody_ is going to hurt him!" Tony replied, referring to the unconscious man in his arms.

An agent in Tony's periphery made a move. Tony swung his gun in the man's direction.

"You really don't want to do that! I'm an excellent shot." Tony reassured him.

The agent believed Tony and stepped back.

The other agents stayed back also. There was more muffled talk as, again, options were discussed. Agent Gibbs and Agent Burke had both been called. Apparently they were together and would be arriving shortly, along with Jones and Diana. The agents were debating calling Director Vance. They all were discussing ways of taking care of the situation. The only reason they were all there to begin with was because a man in the parking garage had heard the shooter refer to one of the other men as 'agent.' The observer figured he meant FBI, and he had placed the call. The FBI arrived quickly. A couple of those agents then recognized Agent DiNozzo and called NCIS.

Tony could feel himself getting weaker. He was finding it harder and harder to keep pressure on Neal's chest. He was having a hard time holding his hand up, holding his weapon. He didn't know these people. And he knew at some point he would be too weak to defend himself and Neal against them. The thought terrified him.

Moments later Gibbs, Peter, Diana, and Jones arrived. "Agent DiNozzo…?" Diana said. She knelt down beside the wounded agent.

Tony had dropped his weapon. But he was still semi-conscious. He tried to reach for his gun until her voice registered. He stopped.

"Di…Agent Barrigan?" Tony asked. He opened his eyes, a little, not realizing he had even closed them. It let her see just a small portion of that emerald green color that she thought made him so handsome.

Diana could see the panic in Tony's eyes. He had just realized that Neal was not resting in his lap anymore. "He's okay, Tony. Neal's being taken care of. We need to help you now."

Tony nodded. The EMT's had arrived moments earlier, with two ambulances. Neal was soon on his way in one, and Tony was about to be put into the other. They just needed to get him onto a stretcher.

Gibbs knelt down in front of his agent. If he had not seen it himself he would not have believed it. His severely injured agent holding off a group of other agents and defending his friend. It was moments like this Gibbs could not help but smile at Tony's courage and loyalty.

Tony sucked in a painful breath. "…didn't knew…feds."

Gibbs shook his head. "I know you didn't know, DiNozzo." He said smiling. "It's okay, Kid, ya did good." Gibbs moved back as the EMT's loaded Tony. Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder as he walked the stretcher out to the ambulance. "Ya did good."

"Neal's…okay?" Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs.

Peter spoke, answering Tony's question. He and Jones had had just a moment to see Neal before he was put into the ambulance.

"He's on his way to the hospital, Agent DiNozzo." Peter paused. "Thank you for taking such good care of him."

Tony nodded before his eyes slid closed again.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"Trust us, Agent Burke." Tim said smiling. "You want the two of them to be in the same room." They were standing in the room Tony and Neal would be occupying after their surgeries.

Tim, Ziva and Abby were all smiling. Peter, Jones and Diana looked at the three of them, thoroughly confused.

Team Gibbs continued to smile, trying to figure out the best way to explain when Gibbs strolled in, holding his ever present cup of coffee.

"…because nobody wants to see another performance of 'Hairy Butt Theater.'" Gibbs replied, nonchalantly as he put his coffee on Tony's bedside table.

Peter, Jones and Diana then turned their confused looks to Gibbs.

"If Tony doesn't see Neal he will get up out of bed and look for him." Tim said, trying to be delicate. "Tony'll drag his IV pole, or whatever else is attached to him and wander the halls looking for him

"And if you're standing behind him…sometimes you get a show." Abby said, talking out the construction of the typical hospital gown. "Ziva gave him the nickname actually."

Ziva nodded. "We were undercover, as a very…amorous couple. They were a husband and wife team of assassins. Tony got into the role a little. He really enjoyed himself."

"Tony never forgave you for ruining his date with that FBI agent, did he?" Abby asked.

"No, he did not. And I apologized…profoundly." Ziva replied.

"It's profusely." Tim corrected. "It was kind of funny when you announced that you were pregnant."

Abby turned to Peter's team and explained. "The wife had been pregnant when she died. Ducky had called and told Ziva, and Ziva blurted it out when she got off the phone."

Abby looked at Gibbs. "How long have then been in surgery? Shouldn't they be out by now?" She looked at the clock on the wall.

Gibbs gave Abby a hug. "I just talked to the nurse. Both Tony and Neal are doing well. They will be fine. She couldn't tell me how much longer it would be, for sure. But she estimated another hour or two."

Abby went back out into the ICU waiting room and took a seat, Tim and Ziva followed.

"Your team is very close." Peter observed.

Gibbs nodded. He, Peter, Diana and Jones had stayed behind in room. "We've formed our own little dysfunctional family."

Peter smiled. He began to speak again as Gibbs' phone rang. Gibbs listened for a moment, and then hung up.

"I'm due back at NCIS. Tim and Ziva will be coming with me. We still have a case to solve." Gibbs stated. He had had no intention of staying at the hospital this long. He needed to get back to NCIS. He was going to find out who shot his agent, and he was going to make them pay.

Peter nodded. He was anxious to find out what had happened. The night before Tony and Neal were going to an art exhibit and then out for a meal. They had ended up shot in a parking garage in D.C. It was only three miles from the Naval Yard, and just outside the museum they had visited.

Peter's team followed Team Gibbs back to NCIS. Abby had agreed to stay at the hospital and report back to them, whatever she found out. Meanwhile, Director Vance had called Agent Fornell in to work on case with NCIS and Peter, along with D.C. Art Crimes. It was a massive operation, and Vance could only hope that Gibbs would take this opportunity to 'play well with others.'

Vance and Fornell were introduced to Peter and his team when they all returned from the hospital. Gibbs then stepped away to answer his phone.

"I just hope you guys find this guy before Gibbs does." Vance said to Fornell. "It would be nice to have a suspect to question."

Fornell nodded.

Peter, Jones and Diana looked at Director Vance for an explanation.

"There is something you should know about Agent Gibbs." Ducky said joining the group and joining in the conversation. He had come upstairs to get news on Tony. "These guys refer to Agent Gibbs as 'Papa Bear.' And there are a couple of things you don't do to bears."

Vance nodded. "You don't poke them with sticks."

Fornell added. "And you don't mess with their cubs."

Peter nodded. He now understood the intensity he was getting from Agent Gibbs. And he understood their family unit a little better.

"We are not sure if this is case-related. We don't…we don't know anything." Peter replied. Tony and Neal had not been working when this had occurred.

"We have to assume it is." Vance replied. "Until we find evidence that points in another direction."

Tim spoke up. "Abby has processed the crime scene evidence. There is very little left. No fingerprints. No hair. The blood belonged to Tony and Neal."

"Our lab is taking a look at the ballistics." Fornell stated. "Our tech just received them about 30 minutes ago. We should have results within the hour."

Director Vance had called Peter and Neal back to D.C. after their impressive job last time they were there. A priceless piece of art secreted away on a navy vessel. It had been found during a routine search of the ship. And the discovery had raised a great many eyebrows. The ship had been in Iraq, Italy, and Spain over its year at sea. So the opportunities had been there to 'pilfer.' It had just been surprising that a member of the U.S. military would do such a thing.

"Did Caffrey get a chance to authenticate the piece?" Vance asked Peter.

Peter nodded. "He looked at the piece yesterday. He said it was real."

Vance nodded.

Gibbs rejoined the group. "Then, I'm guessing, this thing is definitely worth dying over."

Peter nodded, again. "Neal estimated its value at approximately 10 million U.S. dollars."

Tim whistled. "…definitely worth dying for."

They all nodded.

"So, what?" Ziva asked. "Someone thought Tony and Neal would lead them to the painting?"

"It's possible. Everyone on the ship knew NCIS was investigating. It was the same ship where Tony had served as Agent Afloat a few years back." Tim offered.

"Which brings up another angle…Tony made a lot of enemies on that ship." Gibbs stated. "Lots of people were very, very glad to see Tony come back to D.C."

"But nobody knew where Anthony and Neal were going to be last night." Ducky replied. "Except us, I was up here when Tony and Neal were discussing their plans. So…." He looked at Ducky, realizing his conclusion.

"…a dirty NCIS agent." Gibbs whispered. The thought making his blood boil, one of his own.

"No one speaks of this again in this office." Vance stated. "This is to be treated as a normal, regular investigation." He addressed Team Gibbs, Fornell, and Peter's team. "Do whatever you have to do to find out who did this…" Vance stated. "…as discreetly as possible." He added.

Everyone nodded, understanding the need for secrecy.

"Tony and Neal will need protection, yes?" Ziva asked.

Vance nodded. "I will arrange for a guard outside the room. I'll come up with an 'official' reason."

"Where exactly is the painting…right now?" Fornell asked.

"Let's just say it's in transit." Vance replied.

Fornell took it to mean that the FBI would be getting a very special package from NCIS for safekeeping. He nodded.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"I don't understand why I'm here." Dana Christian stated for the fifth time. Her boss was going to miss her if she didn't get back downstairs to accounting.

Gibbs paced the table in the interrogation room. "You are here, Ms. Christian," Gibbs said, barely controlling his anger. "…because one of my agents is in the hospital. A friend of his is in the hospital." Gibbs said, referring to Neal. "And you were the girlfriend of the sailor accused of taking a painting that connects all this. Also, when I looked you up, you had an interesting history. An art major in college…who has worked in the authentication of antiquities…." Gibbs paused. "Who are you protecting, Ms. Christian?" Gibbs stated coldly. "Your boyfriend is dead."

Everyone else stood in the observation room, watching the interrogation. Peter could see and almost feel Gibbs' anger. He felt almost sorry for her. An angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs scared even him.

Dana looked up at Gibbs with tears in her eyes. "I know that!" She stated. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I can show you a picture…if you don't believe me." Gibbs stated reaching into the manila folder that held a picture of the dead sailor, Seaman Tommy Brogan.

Dana shook her head. She then looked down at her hands and mumbled. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"What!?" Gibbs asked. "Speak up!"

Dana Christian looked up at Gibbs. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Tommy…he made a deal with a marine, a Sergeant Kyle Edwards. Edwards and his unit had come across an abandoned mansion, full of paintings and antiques. The people who lived there had been world travelers. They had paintings from Rembrandt, Degas, and Monet. I think they even had a Picasso."

Gibbs paced the room while Dana talked.

Tim left the room to get a BOLO out on Sergeant Kyle Edwards.

Ziva stayed, watching intently until her phone rang. She looked at the screen and then left the room, stepping out into the hall. She returned a moment later, she had news about Tony and Neal, but it could wait.

"Anyway, the marine needed a way to get the pieces out of the country. And Tommy offered up my services as part of the deal. Tommy would help move the pieces out of the country and I would authenticate them. But, it…." Dana shook her head. "…something went wrong. Tommy couldn't sneak the piece off the ship, something about some sort of inspection. It was going to happen when they left the ship. Tommy couldn't take the chance of moving anything then. He got back on the ship, later that night. But by that time the item had been found, and everybody was talking. Tommy was in a great deal of trouble with the Navy and his fellow sailors." Dana explained. "He called me the night before he died and told me everything. He said he couldn't get the stuff off the ship. But he couldn't miss the meet either. He told me that the items had been found and removed. And an investigation was being held. He said that he was afraid of what Kyle would do if he didn't deliver." She shook her head. "I'm guessing Tommy told Kyle whatever he wanted to know. I guess to save his life." She sniffled. "It didn't work."

Gibbs nodded. That explained a lot in Gibbs' mind. If Kyle knew NCIS was investigating, all he had to do was hang around the scene, discreetly, and see who the investigators were. Kyle could have also approached any of Tommy's shipmates. They could have known Tony from his Agent Afloat days. That could have been how they got his name. Then it would have been fairly easy to track Tony, he had a pretty regular routine.

"It was supposed to be simple. Tommy and Kyle were going to meet the buyer together. They would get the money, split it, and part ways. Then Tommy was going to give me a few hundred thousand for my trouble." Dana said her head bowed.

"You said paintings, plural." Gibbs stated. "Only one was found."

Dana nodded. "They wanted them all, but they couldn't take them all. They only got to take one. It was just too hard to transport all that stuff across the desert."

"They could have cut them out of their frames." Gibbs suggested.

Dana nodded. "True, but that takes time. This was more of a rush operation. Plus, the canvas can be damaged, the value would go down. And older canvases can be destroyed when they are rolled up. It's better to leave it 'as is.'"

"Thank you, Ms. Christian. We'll be in touch if we have any more questions." Gibbs said, as he exited the room and a couple of agents entered. They escorted Ms. Christian out of the building. There were no charges to be filed against her.

"Boss!" Ziva said as Gibbs exited the interrogation room and Peter and the rest exited the observation room. "Tony and Neal are okay. Tony has been out of surgery for a few minutes. He is in recovery. Neal has been moved to their room."

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

"Boss," Tim said practically running down the hall. "…Edwards has been spotted in Alexandria. He's got a sister there. Ashley Williams, she lives at 4508 Highland Road."

Gibbs nodded. He started down the hall with, everyone else following him. They were soon all loaded into cars and heading towards Alexandria.

Edwards was captured without incident outside his sister's home. Gibbs handcuffed Edwards putting the cuffs on a little too tight. Gibbs allowed Peter to put Edwards into the car. Gibbs was afraid he might, accidently, bang the guys head against the door frame, or worse.

Gibbs took his time interrogating Edwards. Gibbs left him in the interrogation room for over an hour, long after Edwards had starting complaining about the wait, or how uncomfortable the chairs were.

Gibbs smiled as he walked in the door. He had heard the complaints. "Sergeant Kyle Edwards you are being questioned in the shooting of an NCIS agent..my agent." His anger and irritation obvious. "What did you expect a lounge chair and a latte while you waited?"

Edwards just looked to him.

"You're a soldier, Man up!" Gibbs said as he paced the room. "Well, actually…you were a soldier. I'm sure you're looking at a dishonorable discharge after this." Gibbs paused. "Why did you shoot my agent?" Gibbs fumed. "Just tell me why!"

Diana and Jones stared at Gibbs. They had not seen such…intensity before. They were really understanding the statement about the Papa Bear and his cubs a whole lot better.

"I was supposed to be in the Bahamas with a very million in my pocket." Edwards said shaking his head. "It all went to hell…Brogan was dead. I figured I would get the blame for that. But I didn't do it. I didn't kill him. Brogan said he owed a lot of money to some pretty bad people. He needed to pay them back as soon as possible. Brogan told me all about Agent Anthony DiNozzo. So I did research. I came up with a picture. I wanted to make sure I knew what he looked like. Brogan said DiNozzo gave him a lot of trouble when he was Agent Afloat. When I saw DiNozzo, I thought sure he had seen me, and that he knew all about me. That you guys thought I had killed Brogan. I…I panicked. I just shot. The…the other guy hit the ground first. DiNozzo then looked me square in the eye. I had to shoot him too." Edwards made the most of his statement looking at his hands. He was either ashamed or scared to meet Gibbs gaze. Edwards shook his head. "None of it…none of it was supposed to happen. I was…."

"My agent and his friend are in the hospital, fighting for their lives!" Gibbs leaned in, dangerously close to the man sitting across the table from him. "I don't care what your plans were, what you were going to do…" He paused, and took a shuttering breath. Gibbs motioned for the audio and video to be turned off. "You are very, very lucky that there are other people in that room…" Gibbs pointed to the two-way glass. "…because otherwise I would have strangled you with my bare hands." Gibbs then opened the door and left the room, going into the hallway to calm down.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"I swear, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned. "One more movie reference and you won't get your pizza."

"Seriously?" Tony said. "That's the only thing that's kept me going these past few days."

"You need a quiet hobby." Gibbs stated. He pointed to Neal, lying in his bed, sketching on a pad Peter had brought in for him. "See Neal over there, enjoying his nice quiet hobby."

Neal smiled. "I don't watch much TV either, Agent Gibbs."

"You be quiet over there with your no-TV-watchin-intellectual self. Who asked you?" Tony pouted.

Neal just grinned as he continued to sketch.

"What are you drawing over there anyway?" Tony asked, craning his neck to see from his position in his own bed.

"Us." Neal said as he handed the sketch pad over. It was an excellent drawing of when he and Tony when they were at Peter and El's house over the Labor Day weekend. Tony was sitting by the fire place with a guitar in his hands, and Neal was sitting beside him. They were both smiling, like they were mugging for the camera.

Tony and Neal had been moved into a regular hospital room about 4 days ago and they were both just a couple of days away from being released from the hospital. Their beds were side by side with room to walk in-between.

"That's really good, Neal." Tony said. He was not surprised by Neal's talent. But the thing that struck him was how dead-on the expressions, the eyes. It was almost like they were looking out from the page. "Peter and El really know how to throw a party. I had a great time."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "…never knew you could play the guitar." He shook his head. His expression asked _what else don't I know?_

Neal took the tablet back and laid it in his lap. He watched the interaction. Tony seemed a little embarrassed. That surprised Neal. He could play and sing really well.

"We used to play 'gigs' in military school." Neal offered. "It was a lot of fun. Tony was really good. He still is."

"You sing at work…" Gibbs observed. "…badly."

"…on purpose." Tony admitted. "It's…it's my own thing. Something I like to do, just for me."

Gibbs nodded. He felt the same about his toy making. Everybody knew he built boats. But the toy making was something very few people knew about.

"Agent Gibbs, you don't have to…I can rent a hotel room somewhere. You don't' have to take me in." Neal said, giving Gibbs an out. Gibbs had told Neal that he and Tony would be recuperating at his house. Neal didn't know what to think at first. The doctors had told Neal he could not fly for a few days, after his release from the hospital. So he and Peter were stuck in D.C.

"Not gonna happen, Neal. Tony won't let it." Gibbs stated. "Besides, I need Tony where I can keep an eye on him. And Tony needs you where he can keep an eye on you." Gibbs said.

Peter had been watching the interaction so far. He had learned a little more about his C.I. and a lot about the Tony and his friends.

"I stay at Gibbs…fairly often, especially at times like this. He doesn't trust me to take my medicine or eat properly." Tony confessed.

"Should he?" Neal grinned, already knowing what Tony was like when he was sick.

"You already know the answer to that question." Tony replied.

Neal nodded and continued to grin.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Neal was tired, and he considered himself a healthy person. But the trip from the hospital to Gibbs house had worn him out. By the time he got into the house he was ready to take a nap. He looked around the modest living room and headed towards the couch.

Peter had followed Neal in. Peter had sent Jones and Diana back after the case was solved. They were keeping the rest of the White Collar Division updated on Neal's condition. Peter followed Neal, wondering where he was supposed to sit Neal's things.

"No, Neal." Gibbs said as he and Tony headed to the back room. They had come in behind Neal and Peter. "It's the first door on your left. Take whichever bed you want. Tony gets the other one."

Neal looked at Gibbs like he wasn't sure if he could take another step. He and Peter then headed into the room. Neal sat down on the twin bed on the left-hand side. He bent down to pull off his shoes. But he gave up when he got a little dizzy. His chest protested his movement also. He pressed his right hand to the left side of his chest and moaned. He decided to lie down, giving up on his shoes and his jacket. But Peter helped him take off his jacket. He then removed Neal's shoes. Peter pulled back the cover as Neal slipped under and closed his eyes.

Gibbs settled Tony in the other bed. He exited the room a short time later. Peter waited for Gibbs to come into the living room before he spoke. "I don't know what to say, Agent Gibbs. I…you allowing us into your home like this." Peter shook his head.

"I know, Tony. He's a good judge of character. And I like Neal, he's a good kid. He's got a good heart." Gibbs replied.

Peter nodded.

"I'm guessing that's why he's been with you as long as he has." Gibbs observed.

Peter smiled and nodded again. "We do appreciate it. And I'll be getting Neal back to New York as soon as the doctor clears him to fly."

"I have no problem with him staying." Gibbs said. "And Tony loves having his 'little brother' in town." Gibbs shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Tony is a great agent, and a good guy. But…he…."

"He's a talker." Peter smiled and nodded. Neal suffered from the same disease.

"I think he's why I drink Bourbon." Gibb said, only half kidding. "When Tony's here, I'm the only person he has to talk to."

Peter fully understood now. He grinned broadly and nodded.

"Maybe a few more days will do them both good." Peter stated.

Soon Gibbs house was full of people. Abby had been shopping and had brought a week's worth of food. She had also stopped by Tony's house and raided his DVD collection. Tim had come by to sit up with his DVD player. He also brought along his laptop computer and sat it up for them both to use. Both Ziva and Abby volunteered for 'babysitting duties' whenever they would be needed. And Ducky dropped by to give Tony and Neal their post-hospital checkups.

In activity lasted like this for several days. Peter spent most of his time on Gibbs' couch or beside Neal's bed. Despite all the activity Tony and Neal actually got to rest and spend some quality time together. Neal was scheduled to be released from his flying restriction in another day.

"Tony, I…." Neal started. It was the first time they had really had any time alone since the shooting.

Tony shook his head. "Neal…don't."

"I just…." Neal pressed on. "I know what you did. Thank you."

THE END


	7. Severed Ties

Severed Ties

**AN: I HAD to do something with the NCIS Season 9 Finale-Season 10 premiere, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you guys enjoy. And thanks, in advance, for all your support. Also, I just want to say. I am addressing a S9-S10 event, but that doesn't mean I am putting a chronological order on anything. I am just concentrating on the event itself. I hope that makes sense to you all. Also, I don't know the time of day the explosion occurred, but I am saying in the morning just so that White Collar can watch it unfold on TV at work. Enjoy!**

Neal was standing, staring at the TV in the conference room when Peter returned from his morning meeting. Peter and several other agents walked into the room.

"Neal, turn off the TV." Peter commanded.

Neal couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. "There's been an explosion at NCIS, the Naval Yard in D.C." He then looked at Peter. "I keep calling Tony. It's going to voicemail."

It took Peter a second to realize who he was talking about and the gravity of the situation. The other agents realized too, what was happening. They had all met Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"Neal, I…" Peter started, reading his partner's worry.

Neal shook his head. "I know…there's nothing we can do. I'm sure the D.C. FBI is on the scene." Neal sat down and sighed. Neal pulled out his phone and looked at it. He was tempted to try the number again.

"How did you find out?" Peter asked. They didn't usually watch the TV at work. It was used for visual aids more than anything.

"June called. She wasn't sure where Tony worked. She just remembered he worked for NCIS." Neal explained.

Peter and Neal, along with the rest of the White Collar Division continued to work through the morning. And the case was a good one, a Monet and a Rembrandt stolen from a Manhattan socialite's private collection. The prospect of those paintings loose, usually gave Neal a big thrill. He could actually get to touch the works of a couple great masters. But he couldn't enjoy that prospect now. He was too worried about his friends. Neither could the rest of the division, they were all on edge, waiting for word.

The television was kept on in the conference room all day, which was really unusual. And Neal found himself in there more often than not. He finally gave in and took his case files in. He settled down at the table and tried to work while he listened to the unfolding developments. But his mind and his thoughts kept drifting. He found himself rereading paragraphs multiple times and having no idea what they said. He was soon joined by Peter.

Peter knew the bond between Agent Anthony DiNozzo and his C.I. He still marveled at the closeness and deep respect they had for one another. He was just now beginning to understand it. He still admired Anthony's ability to just accept Neal, warts and all. Peter was grateful for Tony's influence, and glad Neal had others in his life he respected.

"Neal?" Peter said as he sat down at the table beside Neal.

Neal just shook his head. He had tried at least 6 more times since he had gotten the news. He also had gotten a call from June. She had told Neal she would try for him so that he could concentrate on work. She would call him as soon as she heard anything from Tony. But by mid-morning she had tried several times, with no success. She told Neal she would continue to try.

El had also called Peter several times that morning. She knew Peter would call when he got news. But she was working from home that day, and she had made the mistake of turning on the news, now she couldn't get away from it. She knew she was bugging Peter, but at the same time her heart went out to Neal. She could only imagine what he was going through, not knowing if Tony was even alive or not. Unlike Neal, on the infamous day of disaster in New York City, she and Peter had been together. Peter had taken a rare day off and they had been going out of town to visit Peter's parents. They never made it. All flights had been cancelled. But, at least, they each knew the other was safe.

By lunch time most of the White Collar Division was 'working' in the conference room. They all wanted to know what was going on in D.C. and were eager for news.

"That's Agent Gibbs, isn't it!?" Agent Chris Harlow asked, staring at the TV screen.

That got the room's attention and everyone focused on TV screen. They all saw a gray-haired man leave the building and walk to one of several ambulances parked in front of the building.

Neal nodded. "Yeah, that's him! But I don't see Tony." He said as he concentrated on the screen.

"There's Abby!" Peter said when he finally saw who Gibbs was heading towards. A woman dressed in Gothic attire. She was sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance, being treated.

The reporters on the scene were telling death tolls, which seemed rise every time they were reported. A reporter made the mistake of trying to speak to Gibbs. He just glared and walked on.

"And there's Director Vance." Peter replied as he watched Gibbs and Vance exchange a few words before each went their own way.

Neal still had not seen Tony, and it was making him anxious. "But…I…I still don't see Tony." Neal replied. "I haven't seen Tim or Ziva either. And where are Jimmy and Ducky?"

"Jimmy and Ducky are probably helping the injured." Peter said, staring at the hole where the reporter was saying that the car that carried the bomb had sat.

It was surreal. The whole thing, and it made them all realize, that despite their best security efforts, all federal agencies had their vulnerabilities.

"Tim, Ziva, and Tony are all probably helping people get out of the building. I…." Pter replied.

Neal shook his head. "The rescuers just said the building wasn't structurally sound. If they're not outside, then…."

A couple of hours later Neal went into Peter's office and collapsed into his accustomed seat. Peter followed a few moments later.

"I…I just can't listen to that anymore. I…." Neal shook his head. "I needed a break."

Peter nodded and sat down behind his desk. "You can take the rest of the day off." He looked around the office. "It's not like we're getting much done here anyway."

Neal shook his head again. "June would be hovering over me. She…she means well. But, I…I just think I would rather be here."

"Neal…" Peter said, to get Neal's attention. "...he's fine. He's…you said he has more lives than an ally cat. Even knowing him the short time that I have, I can see that. He's okay, Neal."

Neal nodded, again. But he didn't look convinced.

"We'll just sit in here and work for a while. If they see anything, somebody will be in here to get us." Peter replied.

Neal nodded and they worked in silence for an hour. Neal was finally able to concentrate a little better NOT sitting in front of the TV.

Peter stopped working for a moment and looked at his partner, his friend. He could see the worry on Neal's face. He could see it in his posture. It concerned him. Neal, to his memory, had never really looked worried, about anything. It just reinforced, for Peter, how important Tony and their friendship, kinship was to Neal.

Neal felt eyes on him and looked up.

"I've never seen you like this." Peter stated.

"I'm concentrating on the case, Peter." Neal replied. "I do actually do that, a lot."

"You know that that is not what I mean. And stop deflecting."

Neal closed the file and put it on Peter's desk. "Tony's family, really the only family I have. He's the only family that…that matters. It…he's known me the longest. You're read my file. You know. I…plus what I've told you. I just…I…he's it."

Neal stood and started to pace. "And if I could be, I would be on a plane right now…bound for D.C."

Peter stood up. "Come on."

Neal looked at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home to pack. We'll stop by my house. I'll speak to El and pack a few things." Peter said, grabbing his coat. "I'll make the reservations in the car."

"What? Peter!" Neal said. "Hughes…what about…?"

"White Collar can do without us for a few days, and Hughes will understand." Peter replied, answering his questions.

Neal followed Peter downstairs and out of the building. "Why…why are you doing this?"

Peter stopped walking. He turned and faced Neal. "Because El is my family, the most important person in my life. I…on 9-11 when the…when the planes hit…we were together. I knew she was okay. She knew I was okay. I…don't know what I would have done had I not known. I just…I won't deny you knowing your family is okay. And if it means we have to go to D.C. to find out. Then we board a plane to D.C."

Neal was speechless; the only thing he could do was nod. They proceeded out of the building. They were on a plane about two hours later, headed towards D.C.

They arrived at the Naval Yard in D.C. to a scene of ordered chaos. The forensic team had finished gathering its evidence hours ago. Marines were now guarding the front of the building as a construction crews and a few rescuers were still hauling away debris and retrieving bodies and body parts. Peter and Neal stayed out of the way, off to the side, marveling at how anyone survived the devastation and looking for any familiar faces.

Jimmy Palmer had been down in autopsy for hours. He had autopsied…well he was not sure how many of his co-workers he had autopsied. He had lost count. He was now going home to catch a couple of hours of sleep and check in with Dr. Mallard. The explosion, Ducky's heart attack, and the abrupt change in wedding plans had him exhausted in more ways than one. He was more grateful than he could say to Director Vance for calling in ME's from sister agencies to help him. Palmer took of his glasses and ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he left the building. He was more than ready to leave the nightmare behind, at least, for a few hours.

"Jimmy." Neal called.

Jimmy looked around at the sound of his name. He soon spotted Neal and Peter. Jimmy looked at the both in surprise.

"Neal! Agent Burke! You two weren't in the building when…." Jimmy asked, very surprised to see them.

Peter shook his head.

"We…we've been watching it on TV. We're here…I've been trying to get in touch with Tony and…." Neal explained.

Jimmy nodded. "Tony was released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. I'm guessing he and Gibbs are together. Tim was treated and released. Ziva and Abby just had a few scratches. Gibbs…well, I don't think anything would dare to hurt Gibbs."

"What was…you said Tony was in the hospital. He's…." Neal asked a little panicked.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "Tony is okay. He and Ziva were trapped in an elevator for a few hours. Tony's lungs…they had to check him out because he was exposed to the smoke for so long. He breathed in a lot of dust, too. He's probably over at Gibbs' house."

Neal and Peter paused, waiting for Jimmy to continue.

"Tim was in the bullpen near the windows. He got a piece of glass in his side. Luckily the piece of glass was small, and the wound wasn't deep." Jimmy paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. "Gibbs and Abby were in the lab. They were able to get away from the windows down there. So, like I said, just cuts and bruises." Jimmy paused. "I was supposed to get married this weekend." Jimmy replied wearily. "Can I pick 'em or what? Then Dr. Mallard has a heart attack and…."

Tony had told Neal that Jimmy was getting married. He had not made the connection about the timing until now. "Ducky…what!?"

"We were in Florida. Dr. Mallard had come down early. Gibbs, Tony and the rest were supposed to join us as soon as the case was over. Then…then this happened, Gibbs called Dr. Mallard and told him, and…I found him on the beach. They got him to a hospital in time and saved his life. But when I heard about what was happening here. I…I had to come back home. Brianna, my fiancé, told me she understood, so here I am. Dr. Mallard encouraged me to come back, also. He will be back home as soon as he is well enough to travel."

"Ducky…he's going to recover. He's gonna be okay, right?" Neal asked.

Jimmy nodded. "He'll have a little time away from work. But his doctors think he can return."

Neal and Peter nodded. There was so much to take in that they both felt a little overwhelmed. Jimmy then excused himself and went on his way.

Peter called a cab. "What was that about Tony's lungs?" He asked as he and Neal waited.

"There was a biological terrorist attack here a few years ago." Neal explained. "Tony opened an envelope that contained Y. Pestis."

Peter just looked at Neal. He had no idea what Y. Pestis was.

"It contained the Plague; Pneumonic Plague to be exact, except it was genetically altered." Neal stated.

"The plague…genetically altered…!? What?" Peter asked, astounded.

Neal nodded. "It sounds like something out of a science fiction movie. But it was all true. Tony breathed in the powder. He got extremely sick. He almost died. The stuff was resistant to antibiotics. They did find something that worked. But there were still problems. And as a result, Tony's lungs were scarred. After what he went through, how he looked. I just…." Neal shook his head. "Now, anytime Tony has any respiratory issues, at all, anything. He has to be checked out. And he despises going to the doctor. He hates it with a passion." Neal replied.

"Sounds like somebody else I know." Peter replied smiling. "How do you know all that? How did you get to see him?"

"I may have been Dr. Thomas Johnson for a day or two at Bethesda Naval Hospital." Neal explained.

Peter just looked at Neal.

"What? I had to see him." Neal stated. "And, just so you know, I got close to being busted by Brad Pitt."

Peter just looked at Neal.

Neal smiled, understanding his confusion. "A doctor, not the actor, he's Tony's pulmonologist."

About twenty minutes later, Peter and Neal were at Gibbs' front door. Peter knocked on the door but found it moved when he did. He opened the door slightly and looked in, not wanting to step in, uninvited. He didn't see anyone. He then pushed the door open a little wider. He called Gibbs' and Tony's names, waiting for an answer.

Tony came out of the back bedroom at the sound of his name. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the visitors. He smiled broadly at the sight of his adopted brother.

"Hey, Kid." Tony said as the two of them embraced.

"Hey, big brother." Neal replied, very happy to finally see that his family was okay.

THE END

**END NOTES: I wrote this on Christmas Day, so you're just going to have to like a sweet little happy ending.**

ste your document here...


	8. Choice of Family

Choice of Family-8

**AN: This is part 8 of the series. I have really enjoyed writing the series, and even though we are getting the truth of Neal's and James' relationship, I won't be changing any of the history I made up, it suits my story too well. So, at any rate, I hope you enjoy. Also, thanks, in advance, to ccluveshorses101 for her beta skills and to all of you for your reviews and alerts. Jackie**

Seeing Tony ill scared Neal. Neal had never really ever seen Tony any way but strong and self-sufficient, to see him like this. He didn't know what to think. He could tell Tony had not felt that good when he arrived in New York Thursday evening. And now, here it was Saturday night and Tony was lying on Neal's couch sounding as if he were trying to expel a lung. Neal got up again from his bed. He padded over to Tony and gently rested the back of his hand on Tony's forehead. Tony was sweaty and shaking. Tony's fever had not broken.

"I'm okay, Neal." Tony coughed, opening his eyes at Neal's touch.

"You're sweating, Tony." Neal replied. "And you have a fever. Your lungs…."

"My lungs are okay."

"Oh, so that's why you sound like you're trying to cough one of them up?" Neal asked.

Tony glared at Neal before pulling up the blanket a little closer around his neck and settling down into the couch. "I just need to sleep. I'll be fine."

Neal opened his mouth to protest, but Tony shot him another glare. Tony fell asleep a few moments later.

Neal silently left his apartment and headed to the second floor. He knocked on June's bedroom door. He apologized for waking her, and implored her to come upstairs and check on Tony.

After June's quick assessment, she agreed with Neal. But both were reluctant to call 9-1-1. They decided to wait and see what the morning brought. It turned into a sleepless night for both Neal and June. And Tony only slept in fists and starts, his coughing and fever keeping him awake.

At some point Neal and June decided to move Tony to Neal's bed. They changed the bed. They then got Tony up off the couch and into bed. Tony was exhausted by the time it was over. June took up the job of bathing Tony's chest and back in cold water, trying to bring his fever down. It kept her busy, washing his face back and chest nearly every hour throughout the night.

"June...you…thank you." Tony said. He really appreciated June's efforts, and even in his feverish state, it did bring some relief.

"You are very welcome, Tony." June smiled.

"You don't have to do this." Tony replied.

June shook her head. "It brings back some good memories for me." June paused. "I know that sounds strange, but I loved taking care of my children. I loved how they depended on me when they were sick. They were really good bonding times." She sighed. "No one's depended on me, like that, for a very long time."

"So, I'm your kid, huh?" Tony asked, smiling. "…another clandestine meeting with the postman?"

June grinned, starring at Tony in surprise.

"Neal told me." Tony replied, confirming what June had guessed. He coughed, making him pause. "He loves that you think that much of him."

"He has certainly made my life…interesting." June admitted.

Tony began to cough, again, in earnest. It took him a moment or two to get his breathing back to normal. "He does that."

"I wish you two would stop talking about me like I'm not in the room." Neal replied, pretending to be annoyed. He had a glass of water and a pill in his hand.

Tony looked up at Neal and made a face.

"You're taking it." Neal said, firmly. He didn't know exactly how he would make Tony take it in all honesty. But he would find a way.

"Is that right, Dr. Johnson…Dr. Thomas Johnson?" Tony replied.

"How did you…?" Neal look of surprise turned to one of amusement. Of course Tony knew. Of course he would have found out.

June looked at both men, completely confused.

"I may have been a very under-qualified member of Tony's medical team for a few days when he was in Bethesda with the plague." Neal explained.

June nodded. The news Tony had had the plague was phenomenal. The fact that he has survived it was equally amazing. And, by now, she had learned never to underestimate Neal. She understood and appreciated their bond much better now. She knew that hearing Tony was facing death; Neal would have moved Heaven and Earth to see him. June smiled and nodded.

"One of Tony's actual doctors almost caught me." Neal then realized something. Something he needed and answer to. "How did you find out?"

"I thought I saw you, once." Tony admitted. "But then…when I heard…" Tony paused briefly to cough again. "…when Brad was describing this strange doctor who had assigned himself to my case. I realized that he was describing you."

June nodded. She understood why Neal couldn't just waltz right in and see Tony. Tony and his many visitors, co-workers, were federal agents.

Neal made himself comfortable, pulling one of his living room chairs up to the side of the bed and using an ottoman to elevate his feet and legs. He got comfortable and drifted off, knowing he would wake up if he heard Tony moving.

A few hours later Neal's eyes popped open. He turned his head to see Tony coughing and struggling to sit up.

Neal threw his blanket off and stood up. He heard Tony struggle to breath and it scared him. Neal grabbed Tony under the arm and pulled him into a sitting position. He then thumped Tony on the back. He knew the technique needed to get the crud out of Tony's lungs and to get it to a point where Tony could cough it up.

Tony winced as soon as Neal began the work on his back. He tried to hide his pain; he knew he was going to the hospital, for sure, if he didn't. A moment later Tony leaned against Neal, breathing hard, exhausted from his effort.

June entered Neal's apartment moments later, a breakfast tray in her hands. She and Neal exchanged looks. She then called 9-1-1. Neal called Gibbs to inform him of Tony's condition.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

When Tony opened his eyes he knew instantly where he was. He looked around the room and saw June and Neal. He wanted to be angry with them both, but then he saw the looks on the faces.

"Tony, I…." Neal started as he approached the bed. He took Tony's hand, squeezed it and let go. …I'm…."

Tony shook his head. He needed to say as little as he possibly could or he would start coughing again. "…'s okay."

Neal looked at him in disbelief.

"…tried…you…and June…." Tony broke off and launched into a coughing fit.

Neal quickly grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into a more upright position. June, who had been standing on the other side of the bed holding Tony's hand, followed suit. A few seconds later, Tony was sitting upright and coughing; they helped him lie back down after the crises had passed.

Peter and El had heard Tony was sick. They came to the hospital to visit. They had never seen Tony so ill. The vibrant, lively young man they knew was not the same person as the one they were looking at in the hospital bed. Peter would have gone back out to the nurses' station and asked if they had been given the right room if Neal had not already been in there when they arrived.

El could not tear her eyes away from the man in the bed. The pale skin, the chapped lips and the sweaty, spiked hair…this was not the Tony she knew. She felt herself tear up and she unconsciously wiped her eyes.

Tony's eyes popped open. He was gasping for air.

Neal was at his side immediately. "Come on, Tony. It's okay. We've just got to get you sitting up. It's gonna be okay."

Neal took Tony's hand in his and started to pull him up. He then slipped his hand behind Tony's back to help bring him up more. Peter moved to Tony's other side and mimicked Neal's actions. Soon Tony was sitting upright in bed.

Neal cupped his hand and thumped Tony's back, just as he had been instructed to do. The action was to help get rid of the gunk in Tony's lungs, to help him cough all that stuff up.

Tony collapsed against Neal. He was exhausted and struggling to breathe. Neal waiting until Tony's breathing had even out before he and Peter lowered him back onto the bed.

Neal pulled the covers back up over Tony's sleeping form. He then quickly left the room without a word. The action surprised both Peter and El. Peter moved to follow him, but El stopped him. She then ventured out into the hallway. She found Neal standing against the wall in the waiting room, staring out the window.

"Neal." El said softly approaching Neal. Neal didn't move.

"Neal?" El asked, concerned he didn't respond to her.

Neal then turned his head and looked at her. It surprised and pained her to see tears in his eyes.

Neal shook his head. "I can't lose him." Tony's latest bout had scared him badly. He didn't know how Tony would have the strength to fight this.

El slipped her arms around Neal's waist and hugged him. She looked him in the eyes. "Tony is a remarkable man." El replied. "He's strong, he's…."

Neal shook his head and sighed, but didn't say anything.

El smiled at Neal, and cupped her hand around Neal's chin. "He's a lot like his little brother in that respect." She paused. "He'll make it because he has you. You'll make it through this because you have us."

Neal nodded and smiled drawing El into another hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means."

Peter was reluctant to leave the room. He knew if Tony started to cough again he would need help sitting up. Peter went to the door to see if he could see El and Neal in the hall. Peter saw them and was satisfied. He went to Tony's bedside and took the empty chair.

Peter had been impressed by Neal's action in Tony's time of crises. Neal had acted quickly and efficiently. He knew exactly was Tony needed him to do and he did it. Peter had not really pictured Neal as a nurturer. He had never seen that side of Neal before. It was kind of a nice thing to see.

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

Gibbs was in New York City just a few hours after Neal's phone call. He made his way to the hospital. He paused outside Tony's room wanting to talk to Tony's nurse or doctor about what was happening with him.

Neal came out of the room when he saw Gibbs in the hall.

"How is he, Neal?" Gibbs asked.

Neal nodded. He looked back at Tony. "Okay…for now."

Gibbs studied the man before him. "You need to go home and rest, Neal. I'll stay with him. I'll call you or June and keep you updated."

Exhaustion hit Neal like a wave when Gibbs spoke. He had not realized how tired he really was. Neal swayed a little before he righted himself again.

"Thanks, Agent Gibbs. I'll be back in a few hours." Neal said as he grabbed his jacket. He paused at Tony's bedside. He whispered that he would be back later. Neal told Tony that he had somebody with him and then he left. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, in case Tony could hear him.

Gibbs nodded. He then followed Neal out into the hall. "He'll make it through this, Neal." Gibbs paused. "He has to."

Neal nodded, understanding the gravity of Gibbs' last statement. Neal called June's driver to get a ride home. He then called Peter and El, telling them that Gibbs was in town and was staying at the hospital.

Neal then went home, stripped down to his boxers and fell into bed. He woke up several hours later. He grabbed his cellphone off the night stand and looked at the time. He had not meant to sleep so long. He quickly got out of the bed. He showered and got dressed. An hour later, almost 7 hours after he first left, he was back at the hospital.

The time, or perhaps the mere fact that Gibbs was in town, had made a world of difference. Tony seemed to be much better. The antibiotics and the 24-hour nursing care had, of course, helped. But all that hadn't seemed to kick in until Gibbs got there.

Tony was not ready to go home, or anything. But he didn't sound as congested, and he seemed to be breathing much easier. He was not sweating nearly as much, and he seemed more alert.

"Hey, Bro." Neal said, walking into the room.

"Hey." Tony said his voice still weak.

"The hospital helped." Neal stated.

Tony shook his head. "Nah…it was the…bad-ass Marine…from D.C…that did the trick."

Gibbs, who had been sitting in the chair by Tony's bed, looked up from his crossword puzzle and grinned.

THE END


	9. Extended Family

Extended Family

**AN: Hey guys. I thought about this idea and then just fell in love with it. I can so see the scene written below play out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.**

"You didn't say there were kids." Neal replied, seeing the two terrified children on the floor in front of them.

Tony holstered his weapon. He knelt down to the kid's level. At first the kids, a boy and a girl, who Tony guessed to be around the ages of 5 and 6, scooted away from him and Neal. Tony's gun had scared them.

"Hey." Tony said his voice low and even.

The kids didn't answer. They just huddled closer together.

"It's okay." Tony said. "My name is Tony. This is my friend, Neal."

Neal nodded and smiled.

A few seconds later Tony and Neal were each carrying a child in their arms.

The parents of the children, both Marines, were involved in an art switch which went bad. The art they had had not been real, as they had been told. And they had paid for their mistake with their lives. Now their children: 5 year-old Megan Lori Humphreys and 6-year-old Michael Scott Humphreys were wards of the state of New York.

D.C. NCIS had been called in because the dead couple, Craig and Joyce Humphreys, was stationed in Norfolk, Virginia.

Now NCIS and White Collar had two orphans on their hands and both agencies were very hesitant to call Social Services.

"Where are they?" Peter asked, looking around the White Collar offices for the children.

"…conference room." Gibbs stated, grinning. Jones and Diana were grinning also.

"What?" Peter asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"You'll see." Gibbs nodded, knowingly.

And Peter did see. Tony and Neal were both sitting on the floor in the conference room. They each had taken off their Devore and Armani coats and ties, respectively, and were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Their coats and ties hung over the backs of the conference room chairs.

Megan looked up at Tony. "Boys are so loud." She then looked at her big brother.

Tony nodded and grinned. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we move over there in the corner?" Tony said, whispering like it was a big secret he didn't want Michael and Neal to hear. "That way we can read where it's quiet."

Tony and Megan moved, and Megan looked up at Tony again from her place on his lap. "Why are boys so loud?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, but they don't get any better when they get older."

"You're got to let me rebuild it before you knock it down again." Neal replied as he rushed to rebuild the Lego tower Michael was so eager to knock over with his monster truck.

"It's more fun this way." Michael replied, positioning his truck to knock the tower over again.

"Let me rebuild it this time…okay." Neal said as he started to pile the Legos…again…on top of one another.

Michael waited until Neal was about halfway through before he knocked the pile over again.

Neal reached over and mussed Michael's hair. "Hey!"

Michael just smoothed his hair back down and laughed. "See, it's more fun that way."

Megan, meanwhile, had gotten really quiet. She was no longer following along with her finger as Tony read to her. He looked down and smiled at his tiny charge, fast asleep in his arms. Tony managed to get up off the floor without waking Megan. He moved to one of the office chairs surrounding the conference table and sat down. He began to rock gently in the chair. He then began to sing, very softly, to Megan.

Neal noticed Michael had started to rub his eyes. Neal held out his arms. "Come here, Kid."

Michael put left the truck he was playing with on the floor and planted himself in Neal's lap. "When are Mom and Dad coming? Where are they?"

Neal looked into the little 6-year-olds face and wondered how he would explain death.

"Michael…Mom and Dad are going to be gone for a long awhile. They may not be able to come back." Neal explained. He knew he was lying. But the truth was just…too much.

"Why can't they come back? Where did they go?" Michael asked his face full of concern.

"I…where they went, they just can't come back." Neal paused, his heart breaking. "But they love you." He said hugging Michael tightly. "They love you and Megan…very much." He looked Michael in the eyes. "They are so, so very proud of you and your little sister."

Neal realized Michael had started to cry. He hugged the boy as tight to his chest as he could. Neal then began to rock back on forth on the floor. Neal tried to soothe Michael, rubbing his back and singing softly to him. Neal stopped when he heard Michael's breathing even out and his sobbing stop. Neal then slowly and carefully got up off the floor. He took one of the chairs at the conference table and sit down. He sat and rocked Michael, joining Tony in the song he was singing to Megan.

WC WC WC WC WC

By this time most of the White Collar agents were standing at the glass, looking into the conference room, like they were looking into a fish bowl. They had joined Peter and Gibbs and were equally amazed at the sight before them. They had all heard the conversation the men had had with the children. They had heard Neal's explanation to Michael.

They were amazed by the men's aptitude with children. They were amazed at the way Neal answered Michael's questions. Not one of them could have thought of a better explanation. And lastly, they were just amazed at how well both Neal and Tony could sing.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Will you come see me, Uncle Tony?" Megan asked as the lady for Social Services loaded Megan and her brother into the waiting car.

"I would like that, Megan." Tony said, kneeling down in front of the little girl. "But it won't be too soon. I want you to get settled in with your new family first, okay." He gave her a huge hug.

"I don't want a new family, Uncle Neal." Michael said, hearing what Tony was telling Megan.

Neal nodded. "I know. But you are going to like your family. You will have a big brother. And they have a dog…" Neal said, playing things up. "…a golden retriever." Neal paused. "They are the best dogs…ever."

"You'll come see me?" Michael asked, feeling a little better about his new home.

Neal nodded, kneeling down and holding his arms out to the little boy. "I'll come see you as soon as I can." He promised giving Michael a huge hug.

Both Tony and Neal stood up after saying their goodbyes. They watched until the car was out of sight.

THE END


	10. Blood Is NOT Thicker Than Water

THE COP AND THE CON SERIES –installment #10

Blood Is NOT Thicker Than Water

**AN: This story in the series I am bringing up to date with the end of White Collar's Season 4. I thought it would be great for Tony and Neal to talk about 'dads.' I thought it would be an interesting conversation. This story turned out to be more involved with the Season 4 finale than I originally planned. I hope you like what I come up with.**

**And, as always, a special Thank You to ccluvshorses 101, my beta. And thanks to all of you, my readers, for your reviews and alerts.**

"I found him a few weeks ago." Neal confessed.

"And you couldn't call and tell me." Tony replied, a little put off.

"Things just started happening so fast. We had to hide him out and then we had to go find this locket Ellen left me. It's been…pretty crazy here." Neal admitted.

"So, did you find it? Did you…?"

"I'll tell you that part later." Neal paused. "It was…I don't even have words to describe what it was like…to have him here…to have someone to call Dad. I…."

Tony nodded, even though Neal couldn't see him. Dads were dads no matter who they turned out to be or what they did.

"There's more to this, Neal. I could tell you were upset when you first answered the phone. What's…what's going on? What's happening?" Tony asked, anxiously.

Neal sighed. "He's just. It's a mess, Tony. Peter is facing a murder charge. I may be…well, will probably go back to prison, and all because James won't testify."

Tony was speechless for a moment. He had no idea what Neal was talking about.

"I think you need to fill in some blanks here, Neal." Tony replied.

"James is guilty, Tony." Neal sighed. "He's a guilty man and he conned me. He probably had Ellen killed, if he didn't pull the trigger himself."

Tony was still confused. "So this…this Sam person…that was him? That was James?"

Neal nodded. "He was. The real Sam died years ago. Peter checked out the name and told me.

"So, how long was it before 'Sam' told you he was really James?" Tony asked.

"He didn't. James had a run in with an old enemy. I rescued him. He got beat up. I helped clean him up. I gave Peter some of his blood on a tissue to run DNA." Neal paused. "When I got the results back, I confronted him."

"He admitted it?"

"Finally…." Neal replied.

"What was his reasoning?" Tony inquired. "Was he ever going to tell you?"

"He said he just wanted to see me. He just wanted to see his son after all these years."

"But…." Tony pressed, feeling that there was more to the story.

"He just wanted Ellen's key. He knew she would leave it for me and he knew once I found it I would go looking for answers." Neal stated. "I played right into his hands."

"You had no way of knowing, Neal."

"I'm a con, Tony. I do that it for a living." Neal said. "Why couldn't I see it?"

"You…you wanted your father, you dad back." Tony replied. "That 3-year-old boy needed his dad. And you are no longer a con, officially."

Neal couldn't help but smile. Tony knew him too well.

"Yes…officially." Neal agreed.

"And what is this about Peter and a murder charge." Tony asked.

"James lied. He murdered his supervisor. Ellen had the proof of his lie. And so did a congressman. Well, now he is…was a congressman. Anyway, he had proof on James. He…James wanted the man dead. He shot the man. Then Peter shows up. James takes a shot at Peter. James then leaves the scene and Peter is there alone with a dead body. When his boss walks in, it looks like…."

"Hughes would never believe Peter would…." Tony started. "James…he won't…."

"Hughes is not here anymore. He was given a choice. He could take early retirement and keep his pension. Or he could be fired and loose it all. He took the retirement." Neal sighed. "James is perfectly willing to let Peter take the fall for his crime. He told me so before he walked out my door the last time I saw him.

"So the new person has an agenda?" Tony asked.

"It appears so." Neal replied.

"What can I do, Neal?" Tony asked.

Neal shook his head. "…nothing. I'm just glad you called."

Tony summarized. "So you found what Ellen had hidden, these papers…a police report. And they said that James was guilty."

"Tony, there's nothing."

"Where was it hidden?"

"The Empire State Building…look…I…." Neal said.

"The Empire State Building?" Tony repeated, genuinely shocked. "How did you manage that?"

"I 'borrowed' a new FBI toy, unbeknownst to them. I located the box. I read the contents before James go to it. If I hadn't, I probably would have never found out the truth." Neal admitted.

"So James, what…just left town? He's gonna let Peter hang for what he did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he…."

"What, what is it?" Tony asked.

"I…I reached out my hand…to stop him from leaving. He said 'Don't make me do something I'll regret.' I don't know what he meant by that."

"It doesn't sound good." Tony admitted.

"No, it doesn't."

"Neal, there has got to be something we can do." Tony paused. "What do you need to help Agent Burke out? Anything, Neal, you know that."

"Tony, I can't…."

"How far, south of legal, are we talking about here?" Tony asked, knowing his friend much, much too well.

"Your involvement in the illegality would be minimal." Neal stated as his mind raced with possibilities.

"I can start with a BOLO on James." Tony said, thinking out loud. "Then I'll ask Gibbs…."

"No, Tony, I don't like you being involved. Gibbs…it's, no."

"If I'm involved, Gibbs is involved. I don't lie to him, and I don't do anything behind his back, especially not something this big." Tony stated.

Neal understood. He was reminded of his and Peter's arrangement.

"Okay, but…."

"You think he would come this way." Tony asked, wanting to know if James would head towards D.C.

"I have no idea. I don't know where he was before he came out of hiding. I…." Neal told Tony. "'Sam' may have told Ellen where he had been. But I'm sure that that was a lie."

"We can go nationwide on the BOLO if you want. Get the FBI involved." Tony said.

"Do that."

"Neal, are you sure?" Tony paused. "In spite of…in spite of everything, he is still your father."

"Yes, he is my biological father. But the man I knew, my dad…he died when I was three."

"Okay, Neal." Tony said. "Just so you know…this could…there's just no way to know how this thing is going to turn out.

"I understand, Tony. Do what you have to do? I just want him alive so that he can confess."

"Understood." Tony replied. "Oh, and Neal, you are not going back to jail. And Peter is going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Neal said.

"I know you. I know what you're capable of. I know you won't let down a friend, not if you can help it."

Neal couldn't help but smile. "That goes both ways, Tony. And thank you."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"There are no hits on the BOLO, Tony." Tim replied, irritated. "Not since you asked 5 minutes ago."

Tony just nodded as he paced the bullpen.

"DiNozzo! Elevator!" Gibbs said, as he started out of the bullpen. Tony was soon on his heels.

Gibbs waited until they both were in and the doors were closed before he spoke.

"Tony, I'm not sure what we can do from here."

"I know, Gibbs. We don't know which direction James is going in. Neal doesn't seem to think he'll go overseas. He never has before."

Gibbs nodded. "If that's the case, we'll find him. The BOLO just went nationwide. We're working with all the other federal agencies to bring him back alive."

"I know, but it…it's…. Neal doesn't deserve to go back to jail. He's done so well since he's been out. He and Peter make a good team. It's just…."

"You don't have to convince me, Tony. I agree."

Tony had told Gibbs the whole story about Neal finding his father up until the current situation where Peter was facing murder charges. Gibbs wanted to help. But, in all honesty, he was not sure what they could do besides keep an eye out for James Bennett.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"Tony," McGee said as Tony and Gibbs came back into the bullpen. "James Bennett is being held in Norfolk. He was trying to board a ship to Australia. He tried to pass himself off as a sailor."

Tony grinned as he and Gibbs left the office. They made it, in no time, to the port in Norfolk. The military, hearing the more severe civilian charges, decided to turn James over to NCIS who would, in turn, turn him over to the White Collar Division. By rights, he should have gone to Philly to face charges for the murder of his supervisor while he was on the force, but they were afraid Peter's case would get lost in the shuffle between states and precincts.

Neal's father was not at all what Tony had expected. He developed an instant dislike for the man. There was something about James that reminded Tony of his own father.

"James Bennett," Tony replied. "…I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We're here to escort you, personally, to New York."

James looked at him, confused. "Why are Navy cops escorting me to New York? And how do you know my name?"

"The Navy is willing to drop their charges for the more serious ones you face." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't do anything in New York."

"Correction, you haven't been accused of doing anything in New York…yet." Tony replied. "And to answer your other question, you would probably be very surprised what I know about you."

"I'm not going…." James started to protest.

"You would be very, very stupid to try to resist two armed federal agents." Gibbs replied, moving his jacket back so that James could see his gun.

"We've been told to take you back alive. And there are plenty of places I could shoot you to incapacitate you, and you still live." Tony replied. "But I guess you know that, being a former cop."

James just looked at Tony, amazed. How did they know all this? "You can't threaten…."

Tony moved closer to the man, using his height as an intimidation. "It's a promise."

James didn't know what to say to that. He fell silent.

Tony, Gibbs and James loaded into their car to take the long ride to New York City. On the way to the city Tony made a special phone call to Neal to give him the news. He, Jones, and Diana were waiting for him when he arrived.

Meanwhile, on the way to NYC:

"How do you know so much about me? How do you know my name?" James asked as he shifted to get comfortable. Tony had handcuffed his wrists and ankles. He was not sure if James could escape handcuffs with the ease Neal possessed, so he wasn't taking any chances.

"Neal and I grew up together. We both had rotten fathers, as it turned out." Tony replied.

"Hey, you don't know me. I haven't seen Neal for 30 years. I was better for him that way." James replied.

"Better to grow up without a father? Better to always wonder what it would have been like to…?" Tony replied.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." James replied.

"Being a physical presence in your child's life doesn't make you a good father." Tony replied. "Peter Burke is Neal's family. You can't let Peter go down for something you did."

James slipped the mask back one. "There is no evidence I was ever there. You have the word of a known felon…" James replied, speaking of Neal. "…who is going to believe him?" And who is going to believe Burke, his credibility is questionable, at best.

Tony glared at James, his anger rising.

"Nobody can prove anything, Agent DiNozzo." James Bennett said smugly. And he was right, no one could prove a thing. James would have to confess.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Neal just watched as his father got out of the NCIS car. He was overjoyed that James had been caught.

"You're wasting your time, Kid." James said to Neal. "There's no evidence against me. Peter shot the man. It was his gun."

"You stole Peter's gun and used it. You need to…." Neal replied.

"Nobody has anything on me. Your friend, here, threatened me with bodily harm. There are no charges against me in New York. If I wanted to I could have these two up on kidnapping, and maybe a few other charges." James replied, eyeing Tony and Gibbs.

"You're a guilty man, and you know it. Confess." Neal said.

James laughed. "Did you confess? Did you turn yourself in? No, you were caught. You were chased. And now…you're asking me to do something you weren't willing to do?"

"I never murdered anyone." Neal replied.

"Neither did I."

"I read the report." Neal stated.

"Ellen had it all wrong." James replied. "Besides, it's your word against mine. Her report has…disappeared."

"Are you calling her a liar?" Neal said, challenging his father. Neal had made copies of the report. But he didn't want to let James know that just yet.

"I'm saying she didn't have her facts straight." James explained.

"Then, please, explain it to me." Neal requested. "Why would she hold onto an official document if it was not proof of what happened?"

"She made it up." James said, quickly.

"So…you are calling her a liar." Neal's anger boiled over. Ellen was like a second mother to him.

"Our supervisor ended up dead. I don't…." James started. The next thing he knew he was holding his face and staring at his son in shock.

"You all saw that!" James stated. "You saw him strike me!"

"I didn't see anything." Tony replied.

"Neither did I." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, I see." James stated. "And you two…I guess you didn't see anything either." He said, referring to Jones and Diana.

Diana and Jones both shook their heads.

James took menacing step towards his son. Neal stood firm. He was not going to be intimidating by someone he no longer respected.

"I'm not going to let Peter go to prison for something you did!" Neal challenged James again. "Do the right thing, James."

"You have no proof I murdered the congressman. Peter was alone in that room. He did it." James said. He had no problem with Peter Burke spending the rest of his life in jail. And to be quite honest, he really didn't feel bad about Neal going back to jail. Just as long as he got off.

"Do the right thing!" Neal repeated. He could not understand James' attitude. Neal couldn't let this happen to Peter. "Do the right thing…for once in your life…you coward!"

James glared at Neal. "Watch it, Boy! I'm still your father."

Tony stepped in at this point. He didn't want Neal to get in trouble this time. Plus he had a sudden flashback to his own childhood. "First of all…the boy has a name. It's Neal. Secondly, you put a hand on him, and I will personally make sure you regret it." Tony hissed.

"Are threats and intimidation how you do your job, Agent DiNozzo?" James asked.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but this time Gibbs stepped in.

"Actually, Mr. Bennett, I can understand Agent DiNozzo's anger. I can say I personally have never met a bigger jackass than you." Gibbs replied. "You used your own son to get information, and you are willing to let him go back to jail. Obviously 'Father' is just an honorary title." It angered Gibbs for Neal to be treated like that. He was very fond of Neal, and he could feel the anger radiating from Tony.

James glared at Gibbs this time.

"Trust me. I'll make what DiNozzo does to you seem like a picnic in the park." Gibbs warned.

Tony smiled. "He's a bad-ass Marine, a former sniper." He shook his head. "I wouldn't mess with him."

"I'm being threatened here and no one is willing to do anything about it." James replied. "Do you really think I would tell you anything after that, if there was anything to tell?"

"We can take you back to D.C. and try you for stowing away on that ship. But I believe that a piece of evidence against you has surfaced, James Bennett." Tony replied. "I received a document that was overnighted to me. You destroyed a copy of the original. Oh, and by the way. I faxed a copy to a friend in Philly. I used to work for the Philly PD." Tony admitted. "It was a few years after you did, of course. Once they received my fax, I got a call. They are very interested in pursuing the case."

James knew he had been caught. He hung his head.

"You confess to the congressman's death and maybe you won't get the death penalty, or three consecutive life terms, with no possibility of parole." Neal explained. "Your former boss is only part of it. I think you killed Ellen too." He was not positive, but he had a strong feeling.

"Admit your part, get Peter out of jail and have the charges against him dropped, and maybe, just maybe, they will go easy on you." Tony advised.

THE END


	11. Story Time

STORY TIME

**AN: This is the 11****th**** installment; I came up with this idea and just loved it. I love giving little glimpses into Tony's and Neal's lives, into their pasts. I hope you enjoy this little peek. **

**My beta, as far as I know, is still having computer issues, so this one is completely on me.**

"Do you remember Harvard? Tony asked Neal as he slipped his wine.

Neal nodded and smiled. "…Chance Howard."

Tony smiled. "Yes, he was an excellent student, too bad about him having to leave school."

"Yeah," Neal replied. "…too bad."

Peter looked from Tony to Neal, and then he looked at El. They were both clueless. What were these two talking about?

"Who, in the world, is Chance Howard?" Peter asked as they sat at the Burke's dining table, enjoying their meal.

"I was, for about two months, during Tony's junior year." Neal explained. "I just kind of showed up on campus one day. Tony let me stay with him and his roommate."

Peter and El looked at Tony in surprise. "You went to Harvard?

Tony nodded. "…got my Master's in Criminology there."

Both Peter and El just shook their heads and sipped their wine. They couldn't wait to hear the story.

"I hid out in Tony's room while he was in class, and I got so bored…I started reading Tony's textbooks." Neal continued. "I said 'I can do this.' So I started attending classes. The classes were huge, nobody even noticed me, at first. But, I had to come up with a name for when I had to sign in. Chance just sounded like someone who would go to Harvard."

El grinned. The story really didn't surprise her. She could see Neal doing something like that. "You were stealing education?"

Neal shook his head. "Not exactly, I attended some classes, took some tests. I just never got a degree." Neal paused. "After a while Tony's R.A realized that I was living in Tony's room. He threatened to evict Tony and his roommate. And the professors were starting to realize that I was not registered for classes."

Peter laughed. "You actually stole education from Harvard University." He shook his head. "Only you, Neal, only you."

"I never got a degree." Neal reminded them. "I did get a 4.0 gpa for my work, though."

"So, technically, Peter, when you asked me awhile back if I had even been to college. The answer was yes." Neal clarified.

Peter nodded. "What about the degrees? I've seen the documents."

Neal smiled. "Most people find it very difficult to believe I know as much as I do. Especially when they find out I didn't even graduate high school. So I…padded my resume. I made up the actual certificates because I need the 'proof,' and they were relatively easy to forge." Neal looked at Peter. "Don't feel too bad. No one would be able to tell they were forged from the copies you have in your files."

"You didn't graduate high school?" El asked, unbelieving.

"You didn't tell her?" Neal asked Peter. Neal was shocked. He though Peter told El everything.

Peter shook his head. "It wasn't in your file, of course." Neal's FBI file contained his activities from the age of 18 years on. "And I was just so shocked when you told me. I just…I couldn't believe it."

"After, well, after getting kicked out of military school, I just...I got caught up with those people forging artwork." Neal stated referring to the history he had shared with Peter awhile back.

"It's always fascinated me." Tony admitted. "How do you remember…how do you know all that stuff? …to be able to recognize a painting, to be able to recognize a style. How are you able to remember it all, the dates, the artist's names, all that? How are you able to remember it all?"

"I have a good memory. And I appreciate the skill, time and patience it takes to produce a work of art." Neal explained.

"So what, Tony, you put Neal in an extra bunk bed you had in your room. Those rooms are so small…." Elizabeth asked.

"Well, actually the R.A. didn't care. We told the R.A. that Neal was there. We just didn't tell him that Neal was actually living there…full time. The R.A. actually had his girlfriend practically living there. She would come in and spend the weekend. She went to another college." Tony explained. "IT was the Dean of Housing who got on the R.A about what was going on. The dean threatened his job. So…if the R.A. had to give up his girlfriend then…." Tony paused. "And Neal actually slept in a sleeping bag on our floor."

Both Peter and El nodded their understanding.

"So, you went classes all day?" El asked.

Neal nodded. "I went to a couple of the regular lecture-hall classes. Then I would go to the art department. I spent most of my time there. I sat in on a few of those classes too. I convinced the instructors that I was supposed to be there. I told them that there had been a mix-up with my tuition payment, that my financial aid had not come through yet. By the time I left there I had learned a lot. I even got the instructors to give me textbooks for several of ther art classes. I still have them. But then I got caught up and had to leave." Neal shook his head. "That really was a great two months."

THE END

**END NOTES: FYI: An R.A. stands for Resident Advisor. They are older students who, in the United States, anyway, live in the student dorms and act as mentors or advisors to younger students.**


	12. Black and White, and Many Shades of Gray

BLACK AND WHITE, AND MANY SHADES OF GRAY

**This is installment #12 in the series. Just a bit of mindless fluff, and my way of explaining a few things. **

**Enjoy!**

"I'm surprised that Peter let you out of his sight for this long." Tony said as he and Neal took a seat in Tony's living room.

"He trusts me." Neal grinned.

Tony just looked at him.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Neal asked.

Tony nodded.

"Okay," Neal sighed. "…he trusts you to babysit me. Are you happy?"

Tony laughed. "Immensely."

"How did we end up so different?" Neal asked. "I mean, we started out the same…pretty much. Absentee parents, military school…."

"…our motivations." Tony replied.

"That's it?" Neal asked, taking a swallow of his beer. "That's all?"

Tony nodded. "Sure, I was motivated NOT to go into the family biz, and to piss off my dad. You wanted the intellectual pursuit and, of course, the money."

Neal just stared at Tony.

"You were always trying to build the better mouse trap. You love puzzles, and finding unconventional ways to solve them." Tony replied.

Neal nodded. "Yeah, that principal we had…Major Benson. He always said nobody could steal that trophy he had in his office. That basketball trophy…. I got so tired of hearing about what a great athlete he was…about his glory days."

"You know…" Tony said, grinning. "…if you hadn't gotten in trouble so much…."

Neal shook his head. "No, he was challenging me. And I accepted that challenge." He paused. "I thought that if that damned trophy was gone, he would shut up."

"So, you stole it?" Tony asked. "I was never 100% sure. I was afraid to ask. I thought I would get in trouble for just knowing."

Neal nodded. "I broke into his office one night. I even left him a ransom note."

Tony had no idea about the note. What did it say?" He asked, then took a swig of his beer.

"One hundred million dollars or the trophy gets it." Neal laughed.

"…so original." Tony replied.

"Hey, I was a kid." Neal stated. "He said nobody could open the thing without a key. I took it as a personal challenge, like I said. And he was right; I just unscrewed the glass case from its base. It was still locked when he came in the next morning. It was empty, but it was locked. I even put the screws back."

"That was very…conscientious of you." Tony stated, grinning.

"I thought so." Neal chuckled.

"Why was it found, the next morning, tied to a life preserver in the middle of the lake?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah," Neal laughed. "…Benson couldn't swim. I couldn't help myself."

Neal took another swallow of beer. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So that's it…brains and money…" Neal asked. "…those are my motivations?"

"Well Neal, you are the smartest person I know. And you made some really, really good money selling the pieces you…acquired." Tony reasoned.

"Then along came Agent Peter Burke..." Neal took a long swig of his beer.

"Yes, Agent Burke. And how…are things?" Tony continued, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Well, as you know, he spent 3 years of his life chasing me." Neal stated. "I never told you, but I used to send him birthday cards."

"Birthday cards…why?" Tony asked, confused.

"When he was chasing me, it was purely to torture him. I loved to remind him that I was still free." Neal paused. "After I…after I went to prison, it was…it was so he wouldn't forget about me." Neal looked at Tony. "In prison I was a number, number 6002847. I was never a number to him. I was never just a case file, never just a criminal. I was Neal Caffrey. And…and after I went to prison I…I had a lot of time on my hands. I read up on him, all I could find. And what I found was a pretty good guy just trying to do his job. And he happened to be really good at it. I couldn't fault him for that. After all, he had caught me. I just…." Neal shook his head.

"I get it, Neal." Tony replied.

Neal nodded and smiled. "So, you became a cop just to piss your dad off?"

Tony grinned. "Sort of, could you imagine me running around yelling at a bunch of high school kids to 'pick up the pace'?" He shook his head. "The Physical Education degree was to piss Dad off. The cop thing, I just…. That was after the fire. That picture that Peter has on his wall in the office…my life changed that night. I just…I realized that there was more to life than sports. Dad believed sports and civil service occupations to be left for the under-educated, lower rung of society. I was to grow up to be a DiNozzo, Sr. clone."

"That is a scary thought." Neal said as he finished his beer.

"You ain't kidding." Tony replied, swallowing the last drops of his beer. He got up to head to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

Neal looked in his direction. "…you expecting anybody?"

Tony shook his head. "Agent Burke decide recess was over…maybe?"

Neal chuckled and got up to answer the door. He opened it wide to let in their visitors.

"Peter, Agent Gibbs…." Neal said, surprised to see them both. Peter was carrying a couple bottles of wine and Gibbs had a couple pizza boxes in his arms.

"Well, I guess recess is up." Tony said, smiling as he returned with two bottles of beer. "Let me guess, Neal's favorite wine and two DiNozzo specials."

Gibbs looked up at Tony. "You know that old saying about cats and mice." He said as he and Peter sat the items that had brought on Tony's coffee table.

Gibbs headed into the kitchen. He came back with a beer and a wine glass for Neal. Gibbs than sat down on the couch. "So…what do the mice do when the cats are away?" He asked, then took a swallow of his beer.

"Reminisce." Tony replied opening the pizza box and helping himself to a slice.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"…on the subject of military school." Neal replied. "Actually, we were talking about motivations."

Both Gibbs and Peter looked interested.

"What about motivations?" Gibbs asked.

"We were discussing how two people who started out, pretty much, at the same place in life could end up taking such different paths." Tony replied.

"And what did you come up with?" Peter asked. Neal's and Tony's friendship still confused him a little. Maybe this would help him to understand.

"Our motivations, what we were motivated by…." Neal replied. "Tony said I was motivated by the intellectual pursuit and the money."

Peter nodded. "I can see that."

Neal continued. "Tony said his was to stay out of the family business and to piss off his dad."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Tony asked.

""Those are the facts. But your motivation is much, much simpler than that." Gibbs replied.

Tony grinned at Gibbs, waiting for him to continue.

"Tony is just very, very good at what he does." Gibbs said. "The fact it kept you out of the family business and pissed off your dad…."

"…were just extra, added bonuses." Tony stated.

Gibbs smiled. He and Tony clinked their beer bottles together and drank a toast.

"How can you overlook the whole criminal thing?" Peter asked Tony. "How can you just overlook that?"

Tony looked at Peter. "I don't overlook it, not at all. But that is just a part of who Neal is. I realize that most people can't or won't get pas that. But they don't have my history with Neal. They don't know the type of person he was before all that. They don't know that that person is still there. They don't know that that part of him hasn't changed." Tony explained. "You've seen, for yourself, the type of person Neal is. And, truth be told…I think that person is the reason you agreed to this whole consultant thing." Tony smiled. "It's not complicated, Peter. Neal is a good guy at heart, and he is a really easy person to like."

"Awww." Neal smiled. "You should condense that and sell it to Hallmark."

Tony chucked. "Shut up, Smartass."

THE END


End file.
